


Fall

by StarlitShadowHuntress



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone, Multi, idk yet, maybe slowburn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitShadowHuntress/pseuds/StarlitShadowHuntress
Summary: The Pythia sits alone, shrouded. Her prophecies accurate and powerful.“Oh muses,” She begins, the start of a hymn. “Weave me a tale that will entertain a God.”She saw seven birds.





	1. Chapter 1

I begin to sing of rich-haired Demeter, awful goddess- of her and her trim-ankled daughter whom Aidoneus rapt away, given to him by all-seeing Zeus the loud-thunderer.

-Homeric hymn to Demeter

 

A youth, small and plucky, makes his way through the streets of Delphi. He slips through crowds at the theatre as though gifted with flight, ignores the fragrant smells of the marketplace, and keeps running, unnoticed by most. He intends to walk the Sacred Way, to see the Pythia.

His chiton flaps behind him as he runs, but he can’t be bothered to care. He sees a young woman with too many children and not enough support, and makes a note to himself. For now, he does not stop. The fleet-footed boy runs faster to the temple.

There’s nothing that a young god loves more, after all, than the promise of a good story.

 

The Pythia sits in darkness, although she can feel the fumes of the warm, poorly ventilated room wafting about, shrouding her face. She can’t hate her job, not when she’s been offered this second chance by the Keeper of Souls himself.

But the next time she has to tell a young lord off for picking a fight with a lord of the neighbouring city, or do her best to convince that same young lord that democracy is a good thing and should be extended to the women, she might just throw in the olive branch. And would it really be a bad idea to crack open the door once in awhile, just to air out the room? 

Her thoughts are roughly jilted to a stop when she feels it.

She’s about to have some interesting company, and she grins, itching for his arrival.

 

The plucky youngster is stopped before he can enter the gates to the temple.

“Have you any business, here?” One of the adults who stepped in his way asks.

“I must see the Pythia, sir.”

The man, older, and draped in purple, chuckles, before flicking his thumb over his shoulder, drawing attention to the line behind him. “You’ll have to wait your turn, I’m afraid, young man. And where is your father? Surely you can’t be the man of your house, if you can’t even wear a long chiton.”

The boy smiles brightly at the rude old man, running a hand through his hair and sticking his hand out. “I am the man of my house! And it’s a pretty important house, if I do say so myself!”

The older man entertains the boy, sticking his own hand out to clasp in greeting. The little boy notices how his bangles and rings reflect light. “And what house would that be, child?” He asks.

The boy allows himself to grow taller and more radiant, revealing some of his godly aura to shock the crowd into submission. He barely holds back a smug grin when the man whose hand he’d been clasping shoots backwards, scrabbling away from him, fingers finding purchase in the dirt and grass underneath him.

“The house of Hermes, sir. I’ll let myself in.”

And he does, making sure to toss the rings and bangles behind him, using some of his godly powers to ensure they land at the feet of the young woman he saw earlier.

Trickster gods may be fickle, but they’re bound to their promises.

 

The Pythia rises from her stool and makes to bow when she hears light footsteps, before remembering that she’s alone, in a dark room, and her visitor could never see her.

“There’s really no need to bow, Maureen.” A voice calls to her. It’s high pitched, but occasionally dips low. It’s him. Her prophecy was right.

“Hello, Lord Hermes.” She greets, awkwardly.

“Angus.” He corrects, quickly. “It’s easier if you just call me Angus.”

“That… works.” She says, slowly. “So... Angus.”

“Yes?”

“How do- Can- May I help you with anything?”

She hears Angus’ wide grin when he speaks again. “You already know what I’m here for.”

“I thought it was worth asking."

"So you'll tell me the story?"

"I will. I do have one question, though. Before we begin.”

“What’s up?”

“You-” She cuts herself off. Past sins or not, it’s still risky business to insult a god.

“Maureen?”

“You were there, weren’t you? You know exactly how this plays out. Why are you here, asking me for my account of what happened? I’m not about to deny a God his request, but couldn’t you have just gone to the theatre for this?”

She hears soft chuckling from the other side.

“Let's call it curiosity. I just want to compare notes.”

“You plan to tell the Keeper of Souls and his love, the Bringer of Spring, exactly how I, the Pythia, have butchered their story.” She says, flatly.

By the stammering on the other side, she's right. No prophecy needed.

"You're lucky I'm already part of his realm, Lord Hermes. Surely I would be struck dead again if I did not tell a flattering tale."

"It's Angus." The voice on the other side repeats. "And I really don't think that they'd care that much, you know? Gods, godly duties, everything else? Smiting an already dead oracle seems like a waste of their time. I assure you, I know even more embarrassing tales than you."

“Oh?” She asks, running a finger along the side of her stool. "You challenge someone blessed for prophecy by Apollo?"

"If that's what it'll take to hear your side of the story." He replies cheekily.

The oracle sighs. Baited into telling the tale by this plucky young god.

“Oh glorious, bright Apollo, grant me the vision to this story.” She begins, the start of a hymn. “Oh muses, weave me a tale that will entertain a God.”

 

"I saw seven birds."


	2. I saw seven birds

An eternity ago, the world was calm. Men were good, and noble, and the Earth provided food in abundance. Those who were blessed enough to live in that time mingled freely with the gods themselves.

It was known as the Golden Age.

Then, a Hunger overrode the logic and peace of that age.

The universe was plunged into chaos. The elements raged, and Earth itself shook from the wrath of the gods, and the Hunger that plagued them tirelessly, for a century.

I saw all of existence, all at once, laid out right in front of your eyes.

It was a great and terrible thing, powerful beyond description.

I saw seven birds.

Seven birds who heralded a bright light from this hunger, who battled it for control.

Seven birds who used their light to best it, in doing so restoring peace and harmony to the universe.

The twins, the lover, the radiant, the redeemed, the reborn, and the raging one.

 

It was said that the Hunger arose from dissatisfaction. That one individual, with the best of the best, with many blessings, had decided that joy and life were still insufficient for him. He had studied magic and knew enchantments beyond the realm of mortals. That he, alongside all of those who joined him, formed one large entity of resentment, nihilism, and hate. He had tried to become a god.

It was said that he took the life force of whoever stood in his path.

He overwhelmed the divine pantheon, forced the old gods into hiding.

It was said that the new Pantheon were young gods, who also fled from the Hunger's attack, carrying their source of creation, their light.

The illustrious goddess of fire, of crafts, of everything good and golden, went by Lup on most days. Phantasmal and resplendent, she fought fire with fire, and rushed into the fray, knowing that the immortality granted to her would be enough to save her.

Her equally crafty brother, the god of Springtime, was more fickle than anyone cared to admit, but a heart of gold and his willingness to stand by his family far outshone his moments of weak judgement. Fighting with his sister, they were lethal.

The God of the sun, blessed with prophecy, friendly with ravens, literally lit up rooms with his shining presence. His strength and desire to push forward was one driving force behind the victory of the new gods.

The God of love, devoted and constant, did his best to spread love and optimism in the world where the odds were stacked against him. He loved his fellow gods, and held them close. In return, he was rewarded with a well earned love of his own. One that defined him, that made him happy, and was faithful and beautiful. In battle, he was a terrifying force to fight. In the arms of his beloved? He melted into her form until they were one.

The God of the sea, of travellers, of righteous fury, led them all. He was one of the older gods, that had narrowly missed fading into the background at the first attack of the Hunger. He internalized it, battling with a bloodlust unlike his usual nature. Their brave leader.

The oldest among them, the God of nature and revelry, did all that he could to bargain again and again with their enemy. He grew serious, distant, and each year, it got harder to tease a smile from him.

And of the Redeemed?

It was said that after a century of flight, of the seven birds running from this Hunger, dooming generation after generation, that a great and mighty betrayal happened amongst them. The goddess of the moon, known then as the Light-Bringer, had committed to a mistake that would have otherwise led to their undoing. She had used her powers, abused the trust of the pantheon, of her family, and had forced them all to forget the existence of their enemy.

Their light had narrowly been stolen by the Hunger, until it wasn't.

The Light-Bringer had used it to craft a shield, cursing the Hunger to an eternity of isolation, banishing it to the farthest recesses of the universe. The gods had won.

 

The new Pantheon, victorious at last, could set out creating their version of a perfect world.

 

Some of the old gods were re-instated to their positions, but the message was clear.

There had been a change in leadership. Effective immediately.

The victorious gods made, in their image, mortal inhabitants to roam the lands beneath the mountain they called home.

For the mortals that gained their favour, a token of immortality and power was granted to them, and they lived with the other gods.

 

The first individuals granted this honour were the following:

The fleet footed, quick witted boy, who acted as a messenger between the gods.

Their loyal guard, who occasionally popped off for a night on the city.

The sharp tongued leader of a small town rebellion, who had personally saved the Sun God and won his steadfast heart.

Two warrior women, Amazonians, who had devoted themselves to the art of combat, and to each other.

The musician, who crafted instruments for the gods, and on Earth spread tales of their glory.

 

Kravitz was another one of those new hires, granted a new life and purpose of servitude. Given the name Aidoneus by his mistress, Queen of the Underworld. He tended the rowdy, those unhappy with the lot given to them by the Judges, and herded them where they were destined to be. He was to take over her job once he had learned enough. The old goddess of darkness was tired, and wanted nothing more than to fade into the void she so lovingly rose from. He guarded the souls and kept the peace in those rare moments when his goddess was aboveground, or otherwise busy fraternizing with the gods.

A hole in the ceiling of his underworld home was the only glimpse of the skies that Kravitz had to abandon for his new job.

Aside from physical death, there were few ways into the Stygian realm. One such path, a cave far in the South, had been discovered by Orpheus. Another, found by Odysseus, lay around Epirus. Kravitz surmised that this hole might be the third one. It might be dangerous, but maybe it wasn't that bad, no one fell through it in search of a loved one, and it offered him a nice glimpse of the brilliant blue sky he so dearly missed.

Until of course, his view of blue was obstructed by a dark shadow, that was getting closer,  _and it was somebody, and they were falling, and yikes, that would hurt if anyone fell from that distance, and yikes, the falling figure was falling from that distance, and they were screaming, and if he didn't move, they would land on him, and shit shit shit_ _!_

Kravitz froze in place, dumbstruck.

And that's how Kravitz, the Keeper of Souls, Host-of-All in training, found himself flattened against the cold floor, looking into the eyes of the most beautiful stranger he had ever met. How he had felt, for the first time in an eternity, the wind knocked out from his lungs, not due to any injury. This stranger was breathtakingly gorgeous.

And then, as if by divine power, the stranger had vanished from his arms with nothing more than a quiet yelp and a sprinkle of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swapped a lot of the original pantheon out, so in case it was unclear,  
> Taako- Persephone  
> Lup- Hephaestus  
> Magnus- Apollo  
> Lucretia- Artemis  
> Merle- Dionysus  
> Davenport- Poseidon  
> Barry- Aphrodite  
> Kravitz- Hades, but is working to take the job over from Nyx, who is hoping to just retire once Kravitz gets a hang of the ropes.  
> Istus operates as all 3 fates


	3. This is a "don't tell Lup" scenario

Taako blames Angus for it all coming down to this.

It’s not that the little god deserves to be blamed, quite the opposite, actually. But it’s Taako, and Taako doesn’t take blame for anything that isn’t, with complete certainty, entirely his fault. Sure, he’s the one who fell through the hole, but it was Angus who left him in that clearing, saying that he would return after he had checked out the nearby river for a fish that looked like it would be good for dinner. Taako wasn’t being supervised, and so he fell. It’s that simple.

He sat there, grew a bed of moss and flowers, then took a nap. When he woke up and Angus still wasn’t back, he had started to pace nervous circles around the clearing. What was taking his little god boy so long? Were the fish giving him a hard time? He could just as easily ask Davenport to summon a fish for them with his godly sea powers, if it were that difficult.

_ No _ , he sighed, running elegant, dark fingers through long hair, looking up the sky. He hears his bangles tinkling Magnus is up there, somewhere, driving his little sun chariot, probably also keeping an eye on little Ango. Ango’s a bright little boy, after all. Magnus adores him.

_Angus said he wanted fish, and he said he’d catch it himself,_ _and who am I to take that away from him? It’s clearly taking a lot out of him to be made immortal so young. Best give him the time and space he needs to get used to it._

Taako’s thoughts are cut short when his footstep doesn’t touch the ground when it lands. He shoots his arms outwards, in a last ditch attempt to keep from falling. His fingers don’t reach anything solid for purchase. They’re met with air, instead.

He screams as he falls through the hole. Why hadn’t he noticed a hole before? What was a hole this big doing in a clearing this nice? Surely someone would have put up warnings, or something. Was it a trap? Was this a mortal’s attempt to capture and win over a god?

Taako tries his best to stay upright, so that maybe he can land on his feet, or tuck and roll a bit as he comes down for a landing, but runs out of luck. He ends up pinwheeling over and over, tumbling faster when he tries to stop. He can’t see anything about where he’s going to end up, but it’s getting darker and darker the farther he falls, head over heels.

When Taako lands, it’s clumsy, and it’s on top of somebody. He cracks an eye open and sees only badly lit walls and a grey floor. Dazed, his first thought is to wonder what kind of person would willingly live in such a place, before remembering that he’s landed on such a person, and his landing would have hurt far more had he just slammed onto the floor. He quickly pushes himself into a sitting position. The body he’s crushing is panting, winded from Taako’s impact. Taako is pretty breathless, too, but for entirely different reasons.

_ Damn. This guy is handsome. _

He wants to smile at this mysterious stranger, thank him for breaking his fall, or anything that isn’t just staring dumbly at this guy’s face, but nothing comes. Instead, Taako just blinks slowly, and when it looks like the stranger is going to say something, Taako remembers that he’s a god, and promptly vanishes himself from wherever that place was, sending himself back up to the last place where he had grown flowers.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s because he feels sunlight, and feels that Angus has wrapped his short little arms around him in a tight hug. He’s sniffling. The little boy must have gotten so worried, he’d started crying.

Taako gently pushes the crying god’s head away from his chest.

“Hey, hey, Agnes, what’s going on? What’s up with the waterworks, kiddo? Trying to make something new to impress Dav? Think he’s got enough water to work with, don’t’cha?”

Angus sobs and holds Taako tighter.

“Y-you disappeared, sir! I heard screaming, and so I ran back here as fast as I could, but when I made it back, you weren’t there for me!” He takes a moment to rub away his tears and sniffle. “Wha-what happened to you? Where did you go? Why did you scream?”

Taako, quite calmly, points behind him. “Hey, Agnes, did you know? There’s a giant hole here! It goes somewhere!”

Angus looks at Taako, then he looks away, puzzled. “Where does it go?”

“Follow my flower trail, that’s where it is.”

“I know that, Taako. Where did it take you?”

Taako shrugs. “Let’s not worry about that today. You catch a fish for us yet?”

The young god shakes his head.

“Want Dav to get one for us?”

“No thank you sir, I’d still rather catch one myself.”

“No worries, then. We’ll go back to the river together and I’ll take a nap until you’ve found a good fish, ‘kay?”

Angus nods his head eagerly. “Yes please, sir!”

Taako is woken up from his nap by an approaching brightness. Groaning, he twists a small canopy of grass to shade his face.

“Mind turning it down a bit, Mags? Some of us are trying to sleep, right now.”

The glowing effect instantly subsides. A face is visible through the cracks in Taako’s makeshift shelter. “Sorry, Taako.”

“Yeah, right. You wish.” Taako grunts, as he waves the grass away and sits up. Magnus is bright and shining and glorious, and Taako has to squint a little when he smiles. “You tell me that you're sorry with a grin that wide on your face? You're not fooling anybody.”

Magnus’ grin widens into a laugh. Taako winces at the bright flash.

“You ready to go?” Magnus asks, helping Taako to his feet.

“You have to ask ch’boy, not me.” Taako says, motioning to the general direction of splashing. “Agnes is catching fish.”

“What are we waiting for?” Magnus asks, grabbing Taako’s hand. “Let’s go!”

Angus already has an almost full basket when they get there, but he turns when Magnus loudly splashes his way into the river.

“Hi Magnus!” Angus chirps. Magnus lifts him up and ruffles his hair.

“You been good today, kiddo?”

“Of course, sir! When have I ever been anything but?”

Magnus laughs. “I think I remember a few instances, Ango.”

“I’m catching fish right now! I’m almost done, I swear! We can go back up Olympus once I’ve caught enough, okay?”

Magnus nods, and puts the little boy down. “I’ll help you out.”

They catch a few more, ask Taako to weave a lid for their catch, then head up towards Magnus’ chariot.

“Say, Mags?”

“Yeah, Taako?”

“What does Julia know about the underworld?”

“Next to nothing, considering she didn’t have to die for me to grant her immortality?” Magnus says, looking at Taako for an explanation he knows he won’t find sufficient.

“Cool, thanks.” Taako says, and he steps onto Magnus’ ride.

“Taako? Did something happen today?”

“No.”

“Taako fell down a hole in the meadow and landed somewhere, before teleporting himself back.” Angus supplies. “You fell down into Hades, didn’t you?”

Taako regrets the day he met Angus.

Magnus gently squeezes his shoulder. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He asks.

“M’fine. I’m a god? I can look after myself.”

“When you’re not falling down holes in meadows, you mean?”

“Precisely.”

“Can you show me where you fell?”

They leave the fish and Angus with the sun chariot, then Taako walks Magnus to the spot. Magnus looks down the hole.

“Damn. I know I’ve come back after being stabbed and stuff, but gods can survive a fall that far down?”

“Surprised me, too. It’s alright though, I had some assistance.”

“How? Angus said he didn’t find you until you popped back up.”

Taako avoids eye contact with Magnus. “I kind of… maybe sort of… landed on someone and they broke my fall?”

Magnus looks down into the hole again. “There’s someone down there?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s super hot, too. Got a face that’d make you look twice, y’know? Might even be a face you’d only look at once, because you’d rather die than look away.”

Magnus grins. “That what happen to you? You didn’t realize you were in the underworld because you were too busy looking into somebody’s eyes?”

Taako gives Magnus a shove. “Yeah, right. I just thought, since I fell through the ground to get there, I was underground, and therefore I was in the underworld, alright?”

“Yeah, okay. I guess that’s fair.” Magnus says. “You’re sure it wasn’t-”

“It wasn’t Nyx, Magnus. We had their help to hide for a century. If I fell onto her, you can bet I would have at least stayed for a chat.”

“But you didn’t stay to talk to a hot stranger?”

“No, Magnus. I’m not like you. That’s not how Taako do.”

Magnus shrugs, before pulling himself back to his feet. “So, you met someone today, but you didn’t talk to them, and you don’t know their name, or anything else except that they’re from the underworld. And you landed on top of them, stayed there staring into each others’ eyes, before you finally poofed away. Am I reading the room right? Is this a-”

“This is a ‘don’t tell Lup’ situation.” Taako sighs. “You’re absolutely right, Mags.”

“You think Barry will be able to tell, once we get up the mountain?”

Taako laughs. “This isn’t love, Magnus. Barry won’t see anything different about me.”

 

The instant Taako is home, he’s cornered by his sister and her husband. Magnus is pulled into an embrace by Julia, who waves to Taako before hugging Angus.

“Hey, dingus.” Lup greets, as Barry excuses himself, keeping busy, helping out with the fish.

“Hey yourself, goofus.” Taako says, leaning on Lup’s shoulder, watching Davenport admonish Angus for fishing without asking for any help, getting Angus to squat so he can hug and greet the boy properly.

“Anything interesting happen today?” Lup asks.

“No.” Taako says, as Angus gives Merle a funny looking piece of driftwood, and reminds Lucretia of the date below Olympus so that she can scrapbook some particularly shiny fish scales.

Her right eyebrow twitches. “Oh?” She asks. “That’s funny, because earlier in the afternoon, I was enjoying my company with Barry, and he suddenly sat upright and told me something was up with you.”

“Didn’t see you doing anything to check on me this afternoon, so it clearly can’t have been important. Besides, you know Barold, always getting so jumpy over nothing.”

Lup nods. “I did peek over the cloud, y’know, but then I saw Angus hugging you, and Angus crying, and I just thought something had gone wrong. Then you left together to go fishing, so I went back to cuddling with Barry.”

Taako nods, absently. “Ready to cook?”

Lup smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Her fingers twitch with heat. “Oh, hell yes! What’s the plan? Roasting, sauté, a stew?”

“Pesce Crudo.”

Lup tackles him into a noogie, and Taako laughs.

It’s good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm free from finals! Hopefully I can update again soon! Thanks for reading!


	4. Anguished Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako goes exploring. Angus explores his emotions.

“Kravitz?” Nyx asks, sitting on her throne, the epitome of regal poise.

Kravitz pauses, lips an inch away from his cup of wine. “Yes, my queen?”

“Did something happen today?”

He takes a large swig. “No, not really. Why did you ask?”

Nyx shrugs. “You seemed different, doing your duties today. I felt a change in your mood, and wanted to know what had caused it. Am I prying?”

“No, my queen. Not at all.”

“You're sure?”

“Yes.”

She folds her hands over one knee. “Very well. I shall ask again. What happened today?”

Kravitz almost spits out his wine. “My queen?”

“You heard me.” She pointed at Kravitz’ hand.  “You’re almost finished that, and you just got here. Unless you think that I am prying into your personal affairs, I should like to know what happened today.”

She can see Kravitz doing the arithmetic in his head, of whether to lie or speak the truth. Eventually, logic wins out. You can’t just lie to an ancient primordial being. At least, you can’t hope to get away with it.

“You know that hole that we have in the ceiling?” Kravitz says, starting to pace. “The one I look up through to see the sky?”

Nyx nods. “I am familiar with that hole, yes. What of it?”

“Someone fell down it today.”

“Were they dead upon you finding them?”

“Actually, they survived the fall. They landed on me.”

Black eyes with white sclera pierce through her dark veil, scrutinizing every inch of him for damage. “Are you alright? Were you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Nothing that a little ambrosia couldn't fix.”

“What about the fallen? Did you escort them away? Were they supposed to be dead and this was their unconventional entry into the afterlife?”

“I think they fell down by accident.” Her protegé admits.

“Did they tell you this?”

“No, we didn't talk.”

“Then, how did you host them?”

“I didn't. They vanished before I could say anything.”

“I’m sorry, what?” That was the mark of a god, or a demigod, at least. What, was this another quest they had to fulfill before they could meet their loved one, or earn their happy ending?

“I was about to say something, when they suddenly vanished. Out of thin air. Like it had never even happened.” Kravitz said.

She considers it, worrying her lip underneath her veil. “A god, then. A god wandered into my realm, fell on my little host-in-training, and vanished without a trace.”

Kravitz shakes his head. “There was a trace. Whoever it was left flowers behind.”

Nyx nodded. “Not just any god, then. The god of springtime fell down the hole, dropped in, and left without even saying hi to me.”

“Were you expecting him?”

“Quite the contrary, although I assume I will be able to ask his mother about his whereabouts the next time I see her, should this not already be sorted out by then.”

Kravitz nods, although his cheeks are slightly coloured. “Understood. Anything else you require from me, my queen?”

“No, you are dismissed. Thank you, Kravitz. Keep me updated.”

He bows. “Of course, my queen.”

Nyx watches as the young god she treated as a son walked away. She knew that Taako’s accidental fall was just that, an accident, but a part of her worried. The goddess of fate was of the old pantheon, like herself. But their children were a different tale.

She must confront her.

Leaving Kravitz in charge for the next day, she prepares for the journey. While she’s a goddess, she still prefers the old ways of travel.

The goddess of night, of the void, current keeper of souls, sinks into shadow and appears in a beautiful garden behind a temple.

Taako is the one in charge of this garden, she remembers, walking around the fig trees. Lup tends to the structure and builds a new extension every once in a while. Taako is happy to just grow his grapevine and iris. She plucks a grape from the vine and pops it in her mouth. It’s sweet. How lovely of Taako. She admires Lup’s latest handiwork, a side room where people can submit tapestries as offerings. They hang in between the pillars, and when the light hits it just so, the entire cloth shines brightly, as if lit from within.

The twins are a great duo, if she can say so herself, walking into the temple, approaching the goddess of the temple.

“Moirae.” She says, taking off her veil. The greeting holds power, but behind it, eons of separation.

“Yes, Aidoneus?” The goddess of three faces responds.

There’s a silence, a pause in which the two rediscover who they are and why they fell apart. In a rush, the two goddesses come together. They were younger before. But in many aspects, their immortal souls are still constant as ever.

“I knew that would happen.”

“Shut up, Istus.“

The goddess of fate laughs, a sound that tugs at the heartstrings of the Raven Queen. “It’s been too long.” She admits. “I take it you also know why I’m here, then?”

“Of course.” Istus links their fingers together. “You want to talk about Taako.”

“Did he tell you?”

“He didn’t need to.” Istus says, tapping her one eye. The Raven Queen imagines that had she two eyes, she would have winked.

“He fell down into my domain-”

“And he didn’t even stop to say hello. Yes, dear. I know.”

“It was terribly rude.” The Raven Queen insists. Istus presses a gentle kiss to their joined hands.

“Mhmm. I know. I told him the same.”

“Maybe we should patch up that hole. I’m not sure how much dirt we’d need to pack, or if a pillar would be more fitting, but-”

“I missed you, you know.”

The Raven Queen’s heart flutters.

“I have too.”

Istus sighs. “I know you’re worried about Kravitz. But he can handle himself. How else do you expect him to take over your job, if you worry about him constantly? He’s capable. He can handle a surprise once in awhile.”

“Easy for you to say, when you can’t be surprised.” Nyx chuckles, giving Istus a soft peck on the nose.

“Do you have to go back soon?” Istus asks, voice soft and hopeful.

She tightens her grip on the other’s hand. “No, like you said, I should place more trust in Kravitz. He’ll be fine while I’m away.”

 

“Be careful, sir.” Angus says to his mentor and fellow god, who is currently waist-deep in an infinitesimally deep hole. How Taako managed to talk Angus into this, he has no idea.

“No worries Ango, I’ve gotta knife by my belt, I’ve got godly powers? I’ll be good. Time to explore the underworld.” Taako replies, before he winks at Angus and tucks his arms in, disappearing down the hole before Angus can process it. Angus takes a step back, then another, then sits down. Taako’s impulse control, or lack thereof, really was something else.

Of course, sometimes Angus thinks he has more common sense than Taako. Maybe it comes from being born mortal? Maybe it will wear off in time, when it’s easier for Angus to forget that he can’t die. The only thing that runs faster than him, are his thoughts. And that terrifies the young god. For now, he’s alone with them. Alone enough to process exactly how he ended up caring for and depending on the fickle god of Springtime.

He had been close to death, once. Had planned on visiting his grandfather when his cart had gotten jumped by thieves. They had killed his escort, grabbed him by the chiton, and demanded to know to whose family he belonged to.

Tied him, gagged him, and decided to hold him for ransom when they noticed his box of silver trinkets.

They had prayed to a minor god of petty theft. Angus had prayed to any gods who cared enough to listen, crying, hands and feet tied behind his back. Prayed that he wouldn’t really be ransomed to his grandfather, who barely had his wits and heath. Or he could just be killed.

Angus sobs loudly. His grandfather was sick. He had only wanted to visit him one last time.

“Knock the kid out, won’t ya?” One of the thieves, a gruff and small man said to their colleague. “We can’t plan if he keeps up his sobbin’. Kills the mood we’re try’na set.”

“Does it really matter that much?” The tall, slim one replied. “I quite like the mood that this sets. We’re going to be rich once we claim the ransom. Then we can sell the kid into slavery and get richer. No more sleight of hand magic tricks to con people out of their coinpurses for us, I find it quite exciting.”

“I will do the knocking out of the kid!” the third one, also tall and slim, but with dark eyes and pale hair volunteered. He approached Angus, who tried his best to wiggle away. Grabbing him by the ropes that restrained him, he held up his club, preparing for a strike. “My apologies, child. I need your grandfather’s money so that I can get married to my one true love, and that means that I must hurt you to make this moving easier. You understand how it is, yes? Well, of course you wouldn’t. You’re just a young little boy, not yet touched by Aphrodite’s magic blessing, aren’t you? Still so young and-”

“Just hit him already!” The stout one demanded. “We’ve gotta job to do here! Places to go, shit to steal! Get on with it!”

“Okay! Okay!” The one holding Angus responded. “Sorry again.” He said, before striking Angus with the club firmly where his head met his neck. He crumpled unceremoniously to the ground.

Angus woke up to large arms holding him tight. Scared, he tried to wriggle free, and tried harder when the hands tightened their grip.

“Quit whimpering, kid. We’re here to help.” An unfamiliar voice whispered in his ear. He flinched, but kept still, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. He was still where he had been when he was knocked out, but the sun was starting to climb over the horizon. He looked around him, and it appeared to be that a scuffle had taken place.

“They didn’t put up much of a fight.” The person holding him said. “At least, nothing that the three of us couldn’t handle.” He moved so that Angus could see the figures of his captors wrapped in ivy, with two more people standing in front of him.

“I’ve been itching for a fight since our last one.” The short stranger said. “This was just disappointing.”

“And for them to steal away a little boy?” The taller, more ethereal one asked, intently scrutinizing Angus. “Absolutely shameful. Some thieves just have no tact.”

Angus started to wriggle again, but he was held tight once again.

“So who’s doing the honours this time?” The one holding him asked.

“Taako’s prettier. He can do it.”

“Oh, you flatter me, you old man, you.” The tall one laughed, before stepping in front of the tied up bandits. “But I’m glad you offered.”

The one holding onto Angus covered his eyes and took a step back. Panicked, Angus tried his best to break free, to no avail.

“We just don’t want you to see this, kid. Stay with me.”

A bright flash of light shone through the cracks of large fingers, and Angus closed his eyes as well. He felt a flash of heat wash over and around him. Shit, what were they doing?

When the hand was removed from his face and Angus blinked away most of the bright spots, he looked at the ivy. Well, at the rapidly retreating ivy. The two individuals high fived each other, before turning to Angus. He noticed three piles of ash at their feet, quickly being blown away, along the wind.

It dawned on him the same time the sun did.

Gods.

When he was set down, his immediate response was to kneel before the three of them, bowing his head emphatically.

“Yo, no need for that.” The one that had been holding him said. “Let’s get you untied, now shall we?”

“Use my knife, Mag.” The pretty one offered, drawing one from his belt.

“Thanks.”

Angus, freed of his bonds, tried his best to start bowing and kneeling and thanking again, but the old man tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him up.

“No need for that, squirt. We’re friendly.”

“You’re Gods.” He replied, simply.

“Well, yes, but we came to save you.”

“And you did. Thank you-”

“One more thank you and we’re leaving.” The pretty one snapped.

“Don’t be mean, Taako.” The strong one admonished. “Kid, my name is Magnus. These are my friends and fellow gods, Taako and Merle.”

“Apollo, Kore, and Dionysus.” Angus said, in awe.

“Someone’s been studying up!” Taako brightened. “How smart!”

“It’s pretty common knowledge, Taako.” Merle snickered.

“Well, it’s still good to know we’re valued.” Taako huffed, checking his bright blue fingernails casually.

“Kid, where were you headed?” Magnus asks him.

“I was supposed to be on my way to Athens.” Angus explains, rubbing his chafed wrists. Magnus sees this, and holds onto Angus’ hands. When he lets go, Angus’ hands are good as new.

Merle snorts. “Going on about the healing thing, again.”

Magnus shrugs. “Not like you ever could.” He replies, playfully.

Merle lets the jab slide. “You gonna escort the kid to Athens, while you’re at it?”

“I don’t see why I couldn’t. Looks like the kid could use an escort, anyway.” He winks at Angus. “Just to make sure you don’t get into more trouble, okay?”

Angus nods. “I’d never turn down an offer from a God.”

Magnus smiles. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t smite you if you did.”

Taako and Merle vanish after Magnus bids them farewell. Back to Olympus, Angus has to guess.

“You wanna get there fast, kiddo?”

Angus pushes up his seeing lenses, which are a little crooked from his rough adventure. He’ll have to get them mended once he’s in the city. “If you can manage it. My grandfather is sick. I’d like to be with him before, before, well, you know.”

Magnus nods. “I see how it is, with you mortals.” With a flourish from his hands, a dazzling chariot appears in front of them, tied to a single, brilliantly bright horse. “Come on, now. Grab your things and let’s go. Onto the sun chariot, now. Easy.”

Angus’ jaw drops. “The-”

“Well, the old model. The one without autopilot.” Magnus states. “That one’s in use. It's the sun right now, actually. Like, in the sky, right now. This one still works just fine, though. It’ll get you to town in a flash, promise.”

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Angus says, stepping onto the platform, “is it hard, being a God, watching mortals enter and leave this existence?”

“I try not to think about it.” Magnus replies, simply, getting on behind Angus. “It’s far more painful to lose somebody when you’re mortal, I must admit. We gods have certain… perks that we can award our favourites.”

“But the rest of them don’t get that treatment.” Angus says. The comment hangs heavy in the air.

Magnus does his best to avoid eye contact as he flicks the reins.

Angus finds himself directly in front of his grandfather’s estate. He looks back, but Magnus and the sun chariot are nowhere to be seen. There is, however, a note stuck to the left pin of his chiton.

“Taako took a few of your little silver trinkets. Sorry, I didn’t realize it until he had already left for home. I’ve replaced them with a few things that my wife made. Sorry, again.”

Angus looks into the box, now heavier. There are the old things, and then there are small things made of solid gold. A reminder that what happened wasn’t just a fever dream.

He goes to his grandfather and tries to forget about what happened. He greets his grandfather, gently hugging him. Angus doesn’t tell him about the thieves, about his scuffle, about his fears. His grandfather doesn’t need to hear them. Instead, he holds his grandfather close, talking to him about trivial things, his favourite play, the nice olives he bought at the market last week, anything to distract them both from what is inevitable. Angus stays with his grandfather until the old man falls asleep. Angus retires to the room he sleeps in when he visits.

At least when he’s alone, he can cry in peace. At least when he’s alone, he can try his best to comprehend what might happen. He can clear his mind of all the thoughts whizzing around. He can calm his breathing. He prays that his grandfather will still wake in the morning.

Angus wakes up early in the morning. Something feels different in the house.

He runs to his grandfather’s room, and sees Magnus. Gently, the god touches his hand to his grandfather’s forehead. Angus sees his grandfather’s complexion brighten. He no longer looks to be on death’s door. He probably isn’t in perfect health, but he’s in a far better place than he was last night. Magnus sees Angus standing in the doorway and nods to him.

“What did you do, Magnus?” Angus demands. “What did you do to my grandfather?”

“Nothing that you didn’t want.” Magnus insists. “Godly perks, is all.”

Magnus snaps his fingers, and with a flash of light, he’s gone, leaving a stunned Angus in his wake.

His grandfather rises with the sun from that day onward.

 

Angus is familiar with the underworld. At least, he’s more familiar than Taako or the rest of the Pantheon.

When it’s someone’s time to go, Angus knows that he has to respect that, and let them go. As much as he hates it to happen. Maybe it comes with being born mortal, that makes death hurt so much. He’s come to realize, over the years, that gods cut their losses when they can. They grow detached from humans, so they don’t have too many favourites.

He had personally walked his grandfather to the Styx, when his time came. The old man had been thankful, and made sure to let his grandson know.

“I’m proud of you, and what you’ve become, Angus. Thank you.”

Angus brings a hand to wipe away his tears. Swiftest, smartest boy alive, and he can’t even outrun his emotions.

 

Taako pops back up before an hour has passed.

“What happened?”

“I fell, and this time, there was no one to break my fall, so I had to make myself fall slower.” Taako complained. “What a waste of my godly powers.”

“Did you… meet them, again?” Angus pressed.

Taako groaned. “Oh, Agnes, it was terrible! Nobody was there, so I started exploring the underworld, because I was curious!”

“That doesn’t sound bad, sir.” Angus points out, cautiously watching Taako pace around the field, sprigs of myrtle popping up behind him.

“But it is! Because I turned a corner and felt someone press up against my back! They asked me what I was doing there!”

“And?”

Taako collapses gracefully onto a bed of flowers, sending lily pollen everywhere. An arm covering his face, he whispered.

“Imighthavestabbedthehotguywithmyknife.”

Angus stares at Taako for a beat. “I’m sorry, you mean to tell me that you STABBED THE HOST OF SOULS IN TRAINING?” He screeched.

“There’s no need to be so dramatic about it, Agnes, but yes.” Taako nods, staying on the bed, conjuring a rose (Lup’s favourite flower) and plucking petals from it. “I may have slashed a teeny tiny scratch into their body, screamed because it just landed on bone, and then screamed again, because he was still hot, but looked a little bit annoyed at me.”

“And then what happened?”

“I apologized, and then I popped right back up here.” Taako says, sounding strangely proud of himself.

“No introduction?” Angus asks.

“Nope.”

“A single apology, but no greeting?”

“You got it. I left my knife rattling in between his ribs, too. Talk about awkward, am I right?”

Angus hangs his head. He doesn’t want to ask this question, but somebody has to.

“And you’re going to go back?”

Taako sighs, and slowly nods. “Yeah.” He admits.

“And this is still a-”

“A priority one, ‘don’t tell Lup’ scenario. Right on the ambrosia, Agnes.”

Angus thinks that maybe he should visit with his grandfather, before any and all temporary guests to the underworld are permanently banned due to one god of Spring.


	5. Take me river, carry me far

Kravitz stares down at the knife. He had knocked it loose trying to grab it, and sent it rattling through his ribcage and into his pelvis, where the handle has gotten stuck.

The skeleton man sighs. It’s not like he can blame the god for his fear, even if he had willingly returned.

He thinks back to the theatre practice he used to attend as a child. Even then, his teachers had recommended he pursue a career other than acting, because he tended towards the excessively dramatic. Maybe he overdid it, asking the strange visitor what he was doing here.

His hand reaches for the blade, bone gaining flesh as he does. When he pulls back, he’s got a knife in his grip.

**_Property of One Taako, alternatively, God of Spring, alternatively, the best and most beautiful God in the entire Pantheon. Please return if lost, or face… you know...consequences, thank you very much. :)_ **

Kravitz sighs. God of Springtime, huh? What would he be doing in a place as dark and depressing and, well, dead, as the underworld? The first time might have been an accidental fall, but what about this second time? Surely no god would fall in the same place twice.

A familiar presence sets Kravitz on high alert. They don’t have the same aura as his mystery visitor, they’re clearly much younger, treading with caution.

“Mister Kravitz, sir?” Angus calls. “I was wondering if I could see my grandfather?”

Of course. Little Hermes. Come to pay a lonely god a visit.

Kravitz blinked with intent, and he was right in front of the young immortal, who stepped back reflexively. Must have been a habit from his mortal life carried over. Kravitz will make sure he just walks to Angus instead, next time he visits.

“Hello.” He greeted. He held out the knife, for good measure. “I believe your friend dropped in earlier. Are you here to retrieve this, as well?”

Angus shakes his head. “I’m just here to talk to my grandfather, Mister Kravitz. Taako told me to tell you that he would be back personally for his knife, if you asked about it.”

Kravitz brightened slightly.

“He also told me not to make it seem like he was desperate to come back.” Angus said.

Kravitz’ shoulders sagged.

“Let me reiterate, that’s not an error on your part at all, sir!” Angus yelped. “Taako hates feeling like people are expecting him! He tends towards chaos, towards the unpredictable. He enjoys the eclectic, believes himself to be an enigma no one dares solve! If I told him everything about you, he would think that he could no longer draw your attention!”

“Why would he want to draw my attention?” Kravitz asked.

Angus, looking every bit like a child that had revealed a secret, shifted his gaze to the left and right.

“Taako is like that.” He said, slowly, cautiously. “He likes being the center of attention. If you know everything about him, he thinks that you’ll get bored, and stop paying attention to him at all.”

Kravitz had half a mind to pry further, and half to tell Angus that with that declaration, he could know Taako for a century and never tire of him. Thankfully, he chose not to follow through with either of those ideas.

“You wanted to speak to your grandfather?” He asks, instead.

“Yes, please, Mister Kravitz, sir, if I may?”

Kravitz smiles, in a way he hopes is reassuring instead of cold. “It’s very polite of you to ask each time, Angus. You are welcome to speak with your grandfather whenever you wish.” His smile flicks sharper, bitter. “I’ve taught you the proper summoning procedures, so you don’t even need me around anymore. As is the nature of things.”

Angus blinks at him. “Mister Kravitz, sir, let me assure you that I will call you each time I visit, even if it’s just giving you an extra thing to do. You are incredibly important to the stability of the universe. I won’t impede on that stability.”

Kravitz nods, absently. His mind is on dark skin, wide eyes, and flowers. He’s thinking of the day Taako grows bored and leaves him alone, unable to fathom how the God of Spring can envision a future the other way around. People fear death. They might be fascinated, might try to avoid it, but in the end, it always finds a way to catch up. If they understood it for all it was, Kravitz imagines there must be more interesting secrets to unlock that he would willingly be left aside for. Pursuit of the secret of life, for instance, would probably be more interesting than learning the truths of death. And Taako, the god of springtime, overflows with life.

Why would he have caught the eye of a god who hails from Olympus? How could he?

He stops thinking when he notices Angus has just been staring up at him, intently scrutinizing. Kravitz knows the best way to distract the boy from his thoughts. It’s humiliating for himself, but Angus probably needs the pick-me-up.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asks, as the skin melts, leaving, in his opinion, a comical looking skull. It’s stupid, but it’ll make Angus laugh. He’s currently holding back a smirk, so Kravitz tries harder. “Spinach between my teeth?” He presses, rattling his head from side to side, looking around, making his eyes roll around in their sockets.

Angus giggles. “No, I was just thinking.”

Kravitz gently ruffles Angus’ head, forming his face again. “If you don’t need help summoning your grandfather for your conversation, I’ll take my leave.” He’s about to go for good when he remembers.

“I’ve still got Taako’s knife.” He calls over his shoulder, too afraid that if he looks back, Angus will piece it all together with that lightning quick wit. “If he wants it back, I’ll be waiting around the pit.”

So he does.

Wait around the hole in the ceiling, that is. Kravitz stands watch by the hole for a few hours, and he’s about to leave when he feels a new presence approaching. Not in a death sort of way, but something lively. Something that sticks out like a sore thumb against the dull gloom of the afterlife.

The distinctive aura of one very easily identified as Taako.

So he turns back and waits underneath the pit, looking up, waiting.

When Taako’s falling form is visible, it’s clear to Kravitz that he’s falling slower than he was the first time. At this speed, he should be able to hover down and land gently. So, Kravitz takes a step backwards and watches as the handsome god sets down one heeled sandal, then the other.

They stare at each other for a few moments, before Kravitz finally clears his throat.

“Hello, there.”

“‘Sup, dude?”

“I think you… dropped this.” He says, producing the knife. “My name is Kravitz, by the way. I assume you’re Taako?”

Taako looks Kravitz over, mulling over the fact that both of them are aware that he stabbed the latter through the ribs with said knife. When he’s satisfied that this isn’t a trap, he giggles. “Oh! Oh, yes! Of course! Silly me, dropping my knife in places it doesn’t belong!” He says, quickly snatching the knife back and placing it in its sheath on his belt. “Thank you for picking it up! You said your name was Crabcakes, right?”

“Uh, Kravitz.” He repeats. “The new god of death in training.”

“Right, right. If we’re doing formal titles, I’m the god of Spring.” Taako says, waving his hand and squinting around at the torch lit cave-like walls around him. “Wow. Don’t get much natural lighting down here, do you?”

Kravitz shakes his head. “You’re in a pretty isolated segment of the underworld. The only people who walk this road are the adventurers. Heroes with a need to journey to the afterlife to gain wisdom, or win a favour, or something else like that.”

“Is that why it’s lit like it’s haunted?”

He chuckles. “Well, this is still the underworld we’re talking about. Gotta scare away those who aren’t brave enough, you know?”

“You’ve got a hell of an aesthetic here, though.” Taako says. “This is like, the first time I’ve been down here-”

Kravitz snorts.

“-down here, fully aware of what’s going on.” Taako finishes. “I mean, let’s be real. The first time I was down here for a total of about ten seconds, and the second time I had just started wandering around when you jumped me.”

“Okay, while my greeting might have been unconventional-”

“Unconventional? You asked me what I was doing here!” Taako screeches. “You pressed yourself up against my back! That’s closer than anyone’s supposed to get on a first date, and we didn’t even know each other, buddy!”

“I’m gonna be in charge of the place someday! I’ve gotta stay on top of things!” Kravitz says, conveniently dancing around Taako’s accusation. Sure, maybe he had been a little excessive on the scare, but this was the underworld! They have an  _ aesthetic _ to commit to. Excuse him for trying to stay on brand.

“Just leave all that responsibility for your mom!” Taako says. “She’s been doing it for the last millenium, she can do it for another.”

“She’s not my mom!” Kravitz shoots back. “Besides, she wants to retire, so that she can spend more time with  _ your  _ mom!”

Taako’s eyes get big, and his voice gets quiet. 

“She’s doing this, finding a replacement, just to she can fade into obscurity with my mom?”

Exasperated, Kravitz nods. “I thought you knew.”

“What Istus gets up to isn’t really my business anymore.” Taako says. “I mean, I’m not exactly knee-height anymore, y’know? We talk, and keep up with each other, but it’s not my place to know exactly what she’s up to. Not now, at least. I’m not clingy.”

Kravitz doesn’t say anything.

“So,” Taako says, resting his hands on his hips. “I’m here, how about a tour?”

“You want to look around?”

“Of course. I’m curious, what can you say? Show me around? Please?”

Kravitz nods. “Well, right now, we’re pretty close to the river Acheron. Shall we start there?”

“Works for me.”

Kravitz starts walking, sensing Taako’s presence following him.

“So...” He says, when they’ve been silent for long enough. “You make plants grow?”

Taako’s laughter makes Kravitz want to drink from Lethe, just to forget how awkward he is.

“Yeah, I do a little bit of growing up top.” Taako says through chuckles. “All I really have to do is start growth and bless crops. I don’t have much to do after that.”

“What do you do in your spare time, then?”

“Experiment.” Taako says, simply.

“Excuse me?”

“I make new plants. Grow new things. I’m an innovator, Kravitz.”

“Good to know.” He says, because there’s not much he can say in response to that sort of statement.

They arrive soon after at the riverbank.

“This is Acheron.” Kravitz says. “It’s also called-”

“The river of woe.” Taako finishes. “You lead the dead souls across it. It’s despair inducing. Makes you go mad if you get too close.”

“That’s a common misconception.” Kravitz says. “Charon does that, first of all, and second of all, it’s not a river of woe, or suffering, or pain. At least, not if you’re already dead.”

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, I guess it’s a river of woe if you’re condemned to it. But that only happens if you’re like, a murderer, or something, and-”

“Excuse you?” Taako waves his arms around. “Fill me in on exactly how many murderers you’ve got taking a dip in that river, why don’t you?”

Kravitz rolls his eyes. “How many murderers do you think there have been, over the ages?”

“A lot?” Taako guesses.

It’s cute. Kravitz bites back a grin.

“Not as many as you’d think, but over the centuries, it does add up quite a bit.” Kravitz says. “That’s not the point. If you’re a regular person, crossing the river is healing. When you cross with Charon, all of your mortal sorrows are washed away with the waters. All of your worries, your regrets, your sadness. Their memories remain, but negative emotions associated with them aren’t. You end up sort of like a clean slate, emotionally purified when you get to the other side.”

“So then why’s it called the river of woe?” Taako asks.

“As I said before, you can be condemned to spend your afterlife in its depths.”

Taako bobs his head in a curt nod. “So, it’s therapeutic for most people crossing, but all of that sadness has to siphon off somewhere, and you chose murderous souls in the river to act as that sink, huh?”

Kravitz tilts his head in agreement. “It’s not the best solution, but it’s not exactly like we can keep throwing souls into Tartarus. That place is reserved for souls who need more supervision.”

“Who needs more supervision than a murderer?” Taako asks.

“According to you gods above, and Nyx, anyone who crosses the path of a God. The judges of the afterlife might not even toss you into the river, if they think your murder was justified. Like, if your brother was killed and you avenged him. They’d probably agree if was a good action to balance out the universe.”

Taako chuckles. “So it’s okay if you do one murder, as long as you didn’t anger one of us because of it?”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Kravitz says, though he’s grinning as well.

“What other rivers flow through the dark?” Taako asks, turning around, as if he wants to leave Acheron.

“Oh, I’m sure you know about the Cocytus. It flows into the Acheron.”

“Freezing cold and depressing, from what I’ve heard.”

“Similar concept to that source and sink you mentioned earlier, but taken to a higher level. Nobody crosses the river at that point, but negative feelings tend to be amplified there.” Kravitz explains. He tries again. “The Phlegethon? The Styx?”

“Fireball whiskey and a promise you can’t break.” Taako says. “Am I batting two for two, here?”

Kravitz nods. “Well done. There’s not that much to see regarding those two. Shall I show you around the fields of Ashp-”

“There’s a river that you didn’t mention.” Taako says. His tone is accusatory, and Kravitz is suddenly struck with guilt.

“Do you want me to take you to the Lethe?” Kravitz asks, finally, voice barely louder than a whisper. Taako should know, better than anyone, that drinking water from the river Lethe will completely wipe the memories of the drinker. It was the weapon of choice that Lucretia had used against her own Pantheon, in a desperate attempt to defeat the Hunger. Kravitz wasn’t even born then, but he knew from legends passed down to him before he became a legend himself. He knew that Taako and Davenport had received the heaviest doses of river water in their nectar and ambrosia.

“I get that it’s a touchy subject.”

Taako is silent for a long time, his beautiful face twisted in pain. And Kravitz wants to reach out, to hold his hand, his shoulder, anything, to ground him from whatever intrusive thoughts are forcing him to hold that expression.

“I should probably… go back to Agnes.” Taako says, finally.

Kravitz would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit disappointed that Taako couldn’t stay for longer.

“It was nice that I could return your knife.” He says. “Feel free to drop by anytime you feel like it.”

Taako smiles back at Kravitz, and he feels his chest tighten.

“I will, if Agnes doesn’t seem to be getting himself in trouble.” Taako chuckles. “Without me, I’m sure he would have fallen into a pit of vipers or something. Good thing being a god grants you immortality, right?”

Kravitz decides not to remind the god standing before him that he fell down a pit before Angus ever did, that Angus takes a sensible and direct way to the underworld each time he wants to visit with his grandfather.

“Shall I walk you back to the hole, then?”

Taako shakes his head. “No need, I can leave from here. Thanks for the offer, though. It’s been a real slice.”

With a poof and a light sprinkling of flowers, he’s gone.

Kravitz turns to leave and the breath leaves his lungs.

There’s a trail of flowers from where Taako’s feet touched the earth, and none of the flowers have wilted yet. Kravitz plucks one from the ground and watches as the colour and life drains from the petals. He looks down again at the wildflower trail, still alive.

He doesn’t pick any more flowers from the dirt.

Kravitz stands watch by the hole for a few days after. When no more gorgeous gods fall through it, he takes to wandering the afterlife a bit more, chatting up souls that are about to cross the river, and keeping his duties about him. He stays organized. He has a system. There’s meticulous filing involved. He loves his job.

Until, one day, thirty-odd souls jam up the line by starting a ghostly fistfight with a singular soul, trying to get away. It’s not like any blows are landing, and there’s absolutely no damage being done, but he still has to get in and break up the argument. Godly duties, and all.

Kravitz sighs. He’s going to have to change the number of days since his last workplace incident, which sucks.

As he approaches the traffic jam, he catches snippets of their argument.

“How dare you do this to me!” one spectral form screeches as they launch a mean upper right hook.

“Murderer!” Another accuses, kicking at the ghostly form violently.

“You deserve the worst punishment in Tartarus, for tricking a god!” A third spectral figure demands, watching from a safe distance.

Kravitz breaks up the fight easily enough. After all, it's his domain. A snap of his fingers and the souls are in a single file line, although he can’t do anything to stop their pointed glares. 

“Let's all calm down, shall we?” He asks. “I am Kravitz. I’ll be your host today. I am here to ensure we all have a pleasant journey to the afterlife.”

“I'm not getting in a boat with that murderer!” One voice pipes up.

“I'm not even supposed to be dead!” Another calls. “I've still got a wife and kids that I’ve left behind! Oh Gods, what’s going to happen to my wife and kids?” She screeches. “They need me!”

Kravitz plasters on a fake smile. “Ma’am, if you could just calm down, we can get this sorted out. What happened immediately before you all found yourselves here?”

Behind Kravitz, someone clears their throat and he turns to find himself looking into a beautiful set of brown eyes.

Brown eyes that belong to one Taako, God of Spring. He’s in heeled sandals and a green toga that really flatters his dark skin tone.

“That one’s on me, buddy.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm here to bargain for their lives back, if I can?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, remembers that the river Lethe wipes the memories of anyone who drinks or is submerged in it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Glamour springs

Kravitz has not been having a great day.

Thirty-odd souls enter his domain in a large group? Not bad. It happens sometimes, and he’s grown accustomed to it. Those same thirty jam up the line by starting a fight? Nothing he can’t fix.

A very, very handsome God of Spring expects him to break protocol and return those people to the living realm, claiming responsibility for their deaths?

That’s enough to twist his arm.

“Just what in the fuck are you doing here, Taako?” He asks, when he regains control of his surroundings.

“I just said it. I’m here to bargain for their lives back.” Taako says. “I did something very bad, and these people-” he waves his arm at the assembly, “died because of my mistake.”

“You did a murder?” Kravitz asks.

“Well, yes and no.” Taako replies. “It’s a little bit complicated. One of these souls, the one everyone was beating up? Yeah. He tricked me into making a berry that’s poisonous. Then, I helped him prepare a meal with those berries, and finally, he fed it to a few stragglers who were hanging around his kitchen.”

“You didn’t know that those berries were poisonous?” Kravitz asks.

“No, I only found out when people started dropping dead!” Taako insists. “Trust me, once I knew I had been tricked, I sent Sazed down here to meet his makers, before sending myself down too.”

“You made the berries!” Kravitz repeats. “The same berries that are poisonous!”

Taako snorts. “Oh, come on! That’s like saying the smith who crafted a dagger is responsible for the murder that happens with it!”

“That’s because it kind of is! The smith doesn’t get to walk away completely off the hook, here!”

“And I know that, Kravitz!” Taako spits, hair poofing in a display of aggression. “I know that well enough to be standing here in front of you, instead of fucking off to Gods know where! I’ve spent too much of my godly time running away from my problems, and this is me trying to fix at least one of them!” He gets close enough to jab a finger right in Kravitz’s face, so that the point of a bright red nail is just slightly pressing into his nose. In a quiet voice, he demands an answer, a question, any reaction at all.

“Tell me what I need to do in order to fix this.”

They stay there, for a few heartbeats worth of time, before Kravitz looks down at his feet.

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“Bullshit! I-”

“If Istus and my Queen so demanded-” Kravitz says, talking over Taako and feeling ashamed that he refuses to listen to what he has to say, “then it must be done.”

“You won’t even consider this?”

“There’s nothing but an order from one of the primordial goddesses that will change my mind.”

“You won’t even do it as a favour for me?”

“Restoring everything to the way it was before seems like more than just a favour, Taako.”

“I’ll owe you for the next millenia? Grow you all of the flowers you want, help you with interior decorating once your mom moves out?” Taako offers, insistently pushing. “Anything to restore the lives of the people I accidentally killed.”

Kravitz lets himself be tempted, before remembering why he was selected by his queen to begin with. His sense of conviction, of sticking to the straight and narrow, was what he was trusted to do.

“I’m sorry. I can’t, Taako. I can’t restore these souls for nothing, I can’t change them back unless the gods and goddesses responsible for this event willed it into existence, and I won’t do it for future favours. This is too many lives you’re talking about. Too many favours. What debt would I ever allow you to take on for my sake? What favours worth these souls could you ever offer me to bring them back? These people are dead. They’re in my domain, now.”

Taako levels a glare at Kravitz that makes him happy he’s already died.

“Some fuckin’ hero you turned out to be.” He spits with vigor, before disappearing.

There aren’t any flowers or petals this time. The only proof that he had visited at all are the dead carnations at Kravitz’ feet. Yellow, dead flowers.

Kravitz gets to work, sending the souls across the Styx, and making sure to let the judges know that Sazed drew the ire of a God.

He tries not to think about the tears that threatened to fall from Taako’s eyes. He fails.

  
  


Aboveground, Taako scrubs at his eyes angrily. Why couldn’t Kravitz do him this favour? Why did he keep deflecting his responsibilities onto fate?

He lets the tears fall freely, when he’s sure he’s alone.

Thank the gods for glamours that he can cast, that will make it seem like he’s fine.

“Edward, look who we’ve got here!” A female voice says, jolting Taako to awareness, spinning to find a pair of well dressed twins.

“You have a spot of bad luck, hon?” The male twin, Edward, presumably, says. He draws closer, setting a hand on Taako’s shoulder, which Taako immediately brushes off. “Oh, a little temperamental, are we? No problem. Lydia and I can help.”

“You can’t.” Taako insists.

“Are you sure?” Lydia asks, coming closer as well. “If he can’t fix your problems, maybe we can offer you a savoury deal for those fourty souls.”

Taako’s head snaps up. “It was only thirty some when I-”

Edward cuts him off with a playful finger wag. “Well, there were some that it seemed might have made it through, until they finally succumbed to the poison. Elderberries. Who knew, right?”

“Getting those souls back is a tall order, but I think we can do it, don’t you, brother?”

“That depends on if our boy here actually agrees to our terms, Lyd.”

“If he agrees to bring back those he poisoned?”

“Not Sazed.” Taako snaps. “Let’s hear those terms.”

Lydia smiles. “We’re not asking for much. Let’s just say, a smidgen of your godly beauty, for those forty lives?”

Taako’s eyes narrow. “What’s a smidgen?”

Edward shrugs. “It’s not much. For the first time in your life, when mortals cast their eyes on you, they will only cower in your godlike power, not your radiant beauty, as well. When they tell stories, there will no longer be talk of your incredible beauty. You’ll simply look, by godly and human standards, plain.”

Taako thinks about the people who don’t deserve to be dead. He thinks of Kravitz refusing to help. He thinks of looking plain for the rest of his life, no longer looking like the twin he had once forgotten he had. He grits his teeth, mentally prepares a glamour.

“You’ve got yourselves a deal.”


	7. Taako, Kravitz, and their no good, very bad day.

Taako stares down at his reflection in the river. He’s spent some time just looking at an unfamiliar face, trying to convince himself that it’s now his face. It’s going to take quite a lot of getting used to.

The new Taako looks tired. Softer. No harsh lines, no angles that he knows he’ll look good from. Cheekbones, set lower on his face. Flat, dull hair that doesn’t shine like silk threads in the sunshine. His face, missing the glow that usually stems from ambrosia. He’s no longer the breathtaking beauty he used to be.

He no longer looks like the sister he once forgot he even had, but yearned for nonetheless.

Then, he looks over at the town. Fourty-two people have returned from what everyone can only describe as “a death-like slumber”. Fourty-two people have been reunited with their families. The sharp cut of a short life no longer plaguing the people of the town. Taako nods once more at his reflection before casting a godly glamour to cover up his new look. To make it look as though nothing's happened.

This was for the best.

He looks over his shoulder as he leaves the town behind him. Whispers a blessing, and an apology.

“To the town that a God has hurt, a blessing of perpetually fruitful springtimes and plentiful harvests in the fall.” He promises, daffodils sprouting from his footsteps in the grass, tracing his retreat.

 

Underground, Kravitz finishes the paperwork necessary to cast a soul into the depths of the Acheron. Sazed’s soul is already in there, drowning in despair, but Kravitz has grown to appreciate the order and bookkeeping of Nyx. A place for everyone, and everyone in their place. That’s the key to a successful underworld system.

Now, all he has to do is shunt the new souls through to the Hall of Kings, and let them do the decision making from there.

Now, where did he put that list?

Ten minutes later, Kravitz huffily puts down the umpteenth scroll of papyrus. His list is missing.

Taking a few deep breaths, he reminds himself that this is no big matter. All he has to do is return to the spirits, and write their names as they pass him on their way to their judgement.

It’s a relief that he, as a minor God of death, could command souls to stay anchored to one place until he was ready to deal with them. It surely helped optimize traffic conditions in Nyx’s realm.

That is, if his souls weren’t missing.

Kravitz suspects foul play immediately. But not from a mortal. This is ancient magic, and ancient magic needs similar magic to undo it.

He sends a raven scout to the surface to confirm his suspicions. Minutes of airborne surveillance later, he finds what he was looking for.

Taako doesn’t notice the raven above him trace a slow, lazy circle in its flight, before following the path of flowers backwards to the town he came from.

 

Kravitz snaps his fingers, and his outfit changes. A rich, dark purple fabric draped across his body, fastened by amethyst adorned pins. A golden brooch with a raven insignia pinned by his breast. Gold and obsidian beads woven through the locks of his hair. A scythe, just for the drama, and to complete the look he’s going for.

Time to go to work.

 

Taako doesn’t like having his private gardens on Istus’ temple grounds. In his opinion, it’s a waste of his already dull powers. What’s the point of beauty if you can only share it with a few other people, anyway?

He sighs, then picks up the bucket of water laying at his feet.

Some days, he just needs to be alone with his plants. To remember his essence.

He needs it. Needs to dig deep into the earth around him. Needs to plant seeds and will them to grow, just to prove he still can. A beautiful bouquet isn’t going to make him feel better, but it will make him feel something, and that’s all he really needs at the moment.

 

Which is precisely why, when he feels a presence behind him, he panics, swivels on the ball of his foot and tosses the water outwards.

With a loud splash, Kravitz materializes from behind the wall of water, coughing and spluttering.

“Hey! What gives with the scare?” Taako demands, hands on his hips. “You made me waste water! Plants need that, you know!”

“We,” Kravitz says, sounding more authoritative than Taako’s ever heard, despite dripping water over the unfinished flowerbed, “have some business to discuss.”

With that, Kravitz loops an arm around Taako’s shoulder and blinks.

Taako finds himself at the River Styx, Kravitz dripping wet and in front of him.

“Where did my souls go?” Kravitz demands.

Taako does some very quick thinking, stepping back from Kravitz, smoothing out his wet clothing as best as he can. He shrugs.

“Beats me, weren’t you supposed to be the one looking after them?”

“Taako, they’re back above ground. All of the victims. I want to know why.”

Taako smiles, widely. Bats his eyelashes in a way that he hopes still looks attractive. “You mean they came back to life? It’s a miracle!”

Kravitz smacks a wet palm to his wet face. “Taako, there’s some very ancient magic at play. You managed to undo my hold on the souls. There are rules in the underworld, and they shouldn’t be this breakable. I want to know how you did it.”

Taako just shrugs. “Ancient Godly magic? I felt so much remorse that I could just bring them back without having to think about it? Beats me, pal.”

“You can’t just use this kind of magic willy-nilly!” Kravitz insists as he whirls around on Taako, hands flailing, wet dreads swinging and sticking to himself. “There’s a delicate balance involved with these cases! If all anyone had to do to gain immortality was get chummy with a god, we’d have a far bigger pantheon than we’d care to admit!” He knows his volume is rising, but he can’t bring himself to care enough to control it. “This throws the entire system into disarray! It’s organized chaos, Taako! What am I supposed to say to Nyx?”

“You can tell her that I’ve sacrificed enough to deserve one good thing in my life!” Taako howls. “I’ve saved the damn world, I’ve saved her, I’ve done enough good things to balance out what I did to get those souls back to their families!”

Kravitz fixes him with a stare, scrutinizing his words, letting them linger. “Taako, what do you mean when you said you did something to get the souls back? Taako, tell me, what did you-”

“Taako’s not having this conversation. I’m out of here!”

With a poof of yellow petals, Taako’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next update will be, with school starting and all. See you!


	8. Never again

Taako seethes in his private gardens. He plants seeds, digging his hands into the dark, rich soil. Wills them to life, to grow and flower, and bundles arrangements with rough twine. It’s brainless, comes as easy and natural as breathing, or cooking. It’s what he did before the Hunger, and once it was defeated. All he’s ever done is create beauty in life, make things for others to enjoy.

In the span of a couple of hours, he’s taken lives away, and had it restored to human vessels in a similarly quick fashion. It’s not the same as willing weeds to wither and die, not the same as encouraging a seed to sprout. Those are familiar, two sides of the same drachma. There’s a heavy weight that settled in between his ribs when the people had died, and even though the problem should have been solved, the anxious energy hasn’t dissipated. It’s closed around his chest, formed a cage that he can’t break out of.

It wasn’t his decision to make, but he made it anyway. It wasn’t his intended domain, but he can’t bring himself to care about the boundary. Davenport struck up a deal eons ago with Nyx, leading to the sirens, a part of both of their domains. On wings of water, they lured countless sailors to their doom. Why couldn’t Kravitz have agreed to a similar agreement?

Taako rubs at his eyes, before summoning the papyrus he had used to plan his token of favour. Sazed had prayed incessantly to Taako, asked for prowess in the kitchen and garden alike, offered his best meals and freshest ingredients to his altar. How could Taako turn down such a devoted follower?

It was supposed to be elderberries. He should have known. He’d grown them before. He must have been distracted. Something must have slipped his focus as he willed the blueprint’s designs into existence.

Growing plants wasn’t the same as generating objects. Lup could afford to be distracted by her husband for a moment. The forge might flare a bit hotter, but most of her mistakes could be melted and recast again. Plants only had one stem, one seed, which made mistakes all the more obvious when it failed to sprout.

Looking at his plant designs, the ones he referred to with pride, hung up against the walls of his room, he was struck with an overwhelming sense of shame. Waving his hand again, he banished the sheet from his memory, something he was careful in doing these days.

Never again.

* * *

 

Kravitz paced along the Styx. Whether by intention or mistake, he couldn’t come to an agreement with Taako. He had wanted to try, to bargain out a consensus, but there was another feeling in his head. A feeling that strangled any other logic before an idea made way to his mouth.

Doubt.

He wasn’t in charge of the Underworld. Nyx was. He was training to take over, but even Nyx wouldn’t keel to the will of a single god. If he had agreed to something causing irreparable damage, where would the order be? Being in charge of death and dead spirits meant he needed to know how to make tough decisions, but he wasn’t ready yet. Each time he wanted to ask for more responsibility, wanted to try a new project, the voice inside his head would snicker, and make a scathing comment on how it was cute how he thought he had that much control. And now, he was going to have to go to his queen, to report how he couldn’t even handle one day on his own, because this has been some sort of day. He’ll have to imagine a look of disappointment hidden beneath his queen’s veil. He’ll have to hear her tell Kravitz to solve the problem himself, and he’ll apologize for just how deeply the Raven Queen trusts him with her duties.

Nyx had only ever made one deal regarding control over the dead. With Davenport.

That was the compromise that led to the sirens.

Kravitz knew about the sirens, of course. They were the women who had been thrown from ships during times of storm. The male sailors, foolishly thinking the god of the oceans was affronted at the mere thought of a woman on board, would tie them up and toss them overboard, either as a sacrifice, or as the epitome of superstition and stupidity.

After it had happened for the first time, Davenport had requested a private audience with Nyx.

The problem with gods, is that mortals are crafted in their image, without thoughts. It’s the environment around them that shifts to meld their mindsets. Davenport and Nyx couldn’t, in good faith of Istus, ask her to change the minds of the sailors, but Davenport refused to accept sacrifices, and Nyx refused to restore life to a soul who was clearly dead.

So, an agreement was struck up between the gods.

The women, thrown into the water, would be met with no resistance by the crashing waves. Sinking into the water’s depths would feel warm, comforting. Like coming home. Breathing in the briny water would come as easily as breathing air had been, and the rope binding them would loosen, until they found their strength and swam upwards.

When they breached the surface again, they shot skywards on wings of water, voices rough from the salt water they breathed and teeth sharp as their minds. They sang melodies to lure sailors to their deaths. Justice for what happened to them.

Kravitz knew that their actions were mostly hollow. Nyx had taken the souls of the sirens during their transition. She had simply exchanged their human souls with the souls of sirens, hungry for revenge, devoted to the sea, to their denizen that saved them from a watery grave.

He didn’t feel like he was ready for that sort of challenge.

So, Kravitz hesitated.

In that hesitation, Taako had overstepped his boundaries. Kravitz had pushed for answers Taako wasn’t ready to give.

Kravitz pushed his face against a marble pillar, feeling the chill against his flesh. The cold helped to wake him up, in a way.

His magic couldn’t undo the magic that had brought the souls back. It was old, powerful, unfamiliar. He had tried to undo it, tried to claim back those slow to return to their bodies, but found himself forced back by an invisible boundary. Not exactly a god’s ward of protection, but not threatening, either.

Kravitz needs to know what magic is keeping the underworld from claiming these souls at this time.

He doesn’t want to go to Nyx, even though the nagging in his head tries to convince him.

He can solve this without going to her, if he can get Taako to talk him through the day.

He whistles, long and low. Aura comes bounding into the room, feet pattering gently against the granite floors.

“Hello, Aura. Who’s my good little kitty cat?” Kravitz asks the skeletal cat, scooping them up as she reaches him, gently running a finger along her spine and pressing kisses to her head. “Can you go on a mission today? For daddy? Please? Of course you can, you precious little kitty, you! What a good Aura! Daddy’s perfect little princess kitty cat!” He runs a hand between the cartilage of Aura’s ears, stroking gently. “But first, we need to give daddy’s little baby a shiny costume, don’t we? Don’t we? Something pretty so that daddy’s little Aura can go up to the ground floor without scaring anybody, isn’t that right?” He snaps his fingers, and a dark gray coat appears on Aura, the colour of the storm clouds Kravitz appreciated in his past life. He gives her a few more strokes, feeling the fur, soft under his fingers. He conjures up a scroll, scribbles out a quick message and hands it to the cat, who holds it obediently in her mouth.

* * *

“Hey, Taako? Can we talk, please? I feel like we left some things unsaid and I’d like to speak to you more. Without an argument.

Kravitz.”

* * *

“Make sure that this gets to Taako, okay?” He asks the cat. “Your best bet will be to try the gardens in the temple of Istus. Make sure he reads the letter before you come back. Can you do that for daddy? Thank you, you’re my little princess!”

The cat gives what Kravitz interprets as a nod, and slinks away from him.

Kravitz makes his way to his paperwork, and manages to get a few scrolls filled out. He’s about to start on another when a familiar cat-shaped mass hops onto his workspace, sitting on top of his work.

There’s a bouquet of flowers gently tied in a rope harness to Aura’s back, and his message in her mouth. Kravitz pets her extensively, coos over his precious baby, feeds her a few more treats than necessary, and takes his response.

* * *

 

“When I’m ready to chat a bit more, I’ll drop in.

Taako”

* * *

 

Kravitz sets the flower bundle on top of his papers, and sets off towards the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling real poorly these days. I love you guys. Thanks for reading.


	9. Kravitz loses face

Kravitz feels a shift in the energy of the underworld. He’s receiving a visitor. One that’s alive.

The guest is coming from the pit, descending slowly. It’s Taako.

Kravitz blinks, and he’s at the base, forming skin around a body, watching the god descend.

“So, your cat’s absolutely adorable.” Is the first thing out of Taako’s mouth. He steps towards Kravitz.

“Taako!” Kravitz exclaims. “I know, right? I’m glad to see you took to her well. Aura’s my perfect little darling. My favourite after all these years. She was the cat I kept as a mortal, and my queen was kind enough to let me keep her after I took on these duties.”

“Hell yeah, cats are amazing. Good on the old RQ to let you keep Aura. The cat around somewhere?”

Kravitz grins.

“She’s around somewhere. I’ve got other cats too, of course.”

Taako brightens. “You’ve got other cats?”

Kravitz nods, and claps his hands. “Ladies!”

Three skeletal cats come over to his side, bones clicking against the ground. One of them jumps and climbs up Kravitz’ robes to rest in his arms, nuzzling at his arms.

“You already know Aura, of course.” He says, pointing with his chin at the cat he’s holding. “The other two I got to keep after I started my duties.”

Taako nods, crouching down to stare at one of the cats. “Who’s this one?”

“That would be Atropa.”

“Elegant name for such a little kitty.” Taako says, reaching out to pet the cat, hand rearing back when she hisses at him.

“She doesn’t take well to strangers, I’m afraid. She’s very curious, and even more vain.” Kravitz sighs. “With a name like Atropa, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I can say I wasn’t expecting her to take to it so well.”

“I get it. I do, really.” Taako sits down on the ground, and pats his lap. The third cat, the smallest and youngest one, jumps onto his legs. “Who’s this little darling?”

“That’s Aello. She’s small, but swift.”

“She’s smart, too, for liking me. She knows how to make a good impression.” Taako says, conjuring a flower crown to fit on the cat’s head.

Aello meows, and bumps her head against Taako’s hand. Kravitz melts.

Quite literally, it seems. Taako looks up at him and jerks backwards.

“Holy shit dude, what happened to your face?”

It takes Kravitz a moment to realize Taako’s never seen him without a face before. He turns away quickly, muttering apologies and pulling his hood over his face until he can regrow his eyelids.

“I’m really sorry,” He repeats. “It’s my skeletal form. It’s kind of my default look, and it’s the one that my queen gave me. The face is the one I had as a mortal, but sometimes I can’t maintain it, you know, because I’m not mortal anymore. If I get too distracted, or flustered, it all fades away until I’m back in bones.”

He turns around, half expecting Taako to be gone, or looking at him with disgust. Taako’s gorgeous. He’s from the above world. He would hate to tarnish his reputation by being seen with someone whose face literally melts off when he gets warm, fuzzy feelings.

Taako laughs, instead, and Kravitz feels a soft smile grace his own lips.

“I think that’s really funny.” Taako admits. “It’s kind of like a secret weapon, y’know?”

Kravitz picks Aura up again, stroking along her vertebrae. “Yes. If I can’t get a grave cheater to come with me as a person, I can stun them for long enough by showing them what my skull looks like.”

“It’s the element of surprise, friend.” Taako says, as he rolls his eyes. Kravitz knows the sincerity behind his words, of course.

“Right. And you would know this, how?” Kravitz asks.

“I read in my spare time. I go to plays that discuss the gods, and their favourite heroes. I’m not uncultured swine, Bone Boy.”

Kravitz blinks at the nickname. “Hey. If anything, it’s Bone Man.”

Taako giggles again, and it sounds like Kravitz’ favourite song.

“Do you like music?” He asks the God of Spring.

“I do.” Taako says. “I like the songs they compose about me every year.”

Kravitz grinned. “I was a musician back when I was a mortal, you know.”

Taako’s perfectly shaped eyebrows raise in curiosity. “You don’t say?” He purrs, low as one of Kravitz’ cats. “Well? You tell me that you were a musician, and you don’t instantly prove it with a song? I’m disappointed.”

“I never made it big.” Kravitz admits, sheepishly. “All I ever ended up doing was playing at festivals, you know?”

“Then how did you land this job? Surely you must have won my gal RQ’s favour some way or another.”

Kravitz nods. “I wrote her a series of poems and praises over the years of my life. She kept each and every one of them. I had written her a song too, and had been about to perform it to her statue inside of her temple when I got sick.”

“You got sick?”

“Yeah. I got really sick. I wasted away, got weaker, day in, day out, until finally, I woke up and I wasn’t in my house anymore, I was by the Styx, watching a line assemble. I thought I knew what I was doing, thought I was dead for good, but before I could join the line, my queen appeared before me with an offer.”

“You agreed, obviously.”

“I did, yes. Now, she intends for me to hold the line down for her. She has all of these expectations for me, and I’m scared that I won’t be good enough. I’m used to thinking like that, of course. She wouldn’t have taken me to be her protegé if not for the fact that I wrote her all of those poems.”

“You gave her company.” Taako said, simply. “Most people don’t worship the dead, and you did. You gained her favour, and you deserve it, Kravitz. You’re incredible.”

Kravitz looks at Taako like he’s grown an extra head.

“I mean it! You’re kind, and forgiving, and you didn’t get angry with me, no matter what I did. You got angry, for sure, but not at me. That means something to me.”

Kravitz shakes his head. “I still want to hear how you managed to bring them all back, and without any harm, but I guess I’m not getting that out from you today?”

Taako shakes his head. “Better luck next time.”

Kravitz grins. “Oh?” He tips his head curiously. “There’s gonna be a next time?”

Taako grins back. “Depends. Maybe I’ll never come back.”

“That would make my life so much easier.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“An excellent point.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to head home for now, my sister will have my hide if I don’t come back.”

Kravitz nods. “Lup, right?”

“Yeah, although I think of everyone else as my family, too.”

Kravitz looks up at the tiny bit of sky that the hole reveals. “Well, can I show you out?”

Taako shakes his head. “I have magic powers. I’ll just poof back.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Poof?” He quotes.

“I’m the best thing that’s happened to vocabulary since mortals started communicating.” Taako says, before he disappears, with, correctly described, a poof of flowers.

Kravitz stares at the light purple petals, picking one from the air and watching the life sap from it. He’s left with a dead, grey petal, and he drops it to the ground in frustration.

That’s the way it is, sometimes. Some people get all the luck.

 

Taako returns to Mount Olympus, and joins Lup in the kitchen.

“You gonna help me with this bread, bro?”

Taako almost reaches for the dough, before pulling his hand back, thinking of the souls. His sacrifice. “Nah.” He says, instead. “Think I’ll just watch my sister cook today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway through midterm season! Pray for me!


	10. The oracle

“Taako! Good to see you! Can I show you around the place?” Kravitz asks, before groaning. He’s in his good himaton, alone, in his private quarters, staring at his reflection in the polished silver which he uses as a mirror. Like he’s a travelling performer, and a bad one, at that. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and tries again.

“I couldn’t finish the whole tour of the underworld the last time you asked, would you care to finish that up right now?” He asks the man in the mirror, offering his elbow. He scoffs. He looks ridiculous.

Aura comes up and rubs against his leg. He absently pats her head. “What can I say to this God, my darling Aura? What should we talk about the next time he comes down? We all know I can’t just overstep a boundary and visit Olympus, not unless there’s an emergency.” He squats to run a finger gently down her spine.  “Should I pretend like an emergency has happened? Release a few souls from their torment and go running up to request the aid of the pantheon?” He shakes his head. “That wouldn’t be any good, my queen would realize immediately, and my plan would be stopped before the souls even left our domain.”

Aura purrs, and lays down on top of Kravitz’ foot. He sits down, so that the cat can climb into his lap.

“I don’t remember finding this sort of business odd back when I was mortal, do you?” He asks. “It was so much simpler back then. Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned values? If I were still alive, all I would have to do is wait for a war draft, enter to fight, find a man, and die protecting him. It’s so needlessly complicated these days, now that I can’t die, don’t you think?”

Aura meows and bats at his himaton. Kravitz chuckles and gets up.

“I guess you’re right. Not much I can do, to be honest. A simple little crush is going to be easy to get over. Just because I like his face doesn’t mean I’ll want to spend forever with him. I’ve got forever in front of me, it can wait.”

Aura skitters away, jumping onto the chest by the foot of his bed. The chest he hasn’t yet opened. The chest with his floor-length chlamys, the one he will wear when Nyx yields all of her duties to him. His fibula is in there too, solid gold, decorated with precious stones, in the shape of a screech owl, not the raven he currently has pinned to his clothing. Aura meows at him.

“Like I said, my dear Aura, forever is a long time. Everything that I need to do, I can do later, when I’m more prepared. Right now, I’m not ready for any type of forever.”

Aura meows again.

“Trust me, Taako’s just a friend. At least, that’s all we’d ever be in the long term. I just want to get to know my friend a little better, in one of the few ways that I can.”

He turns back to the polished silver mirror.

“Taako! Do you have time in your schedule to stay a bit longer today? I was hoping we could get to know each other better over a meal toge-?” He smacks his head with both hands. “No, Kravitz, don’t be foolish! You know that he can’t eat any food while he’s down here! That’s like, the first rule you were ever introduced to! Come on!”

Atropa and Aello run into the bedroom, bony paws clicking against the floor. They’re meowing, aggressively chasing at a screaming ball of white light. Kravitz’ eyes widen as he realizes his precious babies are terrorizing a soul. He reaches for it and grabs it before Aura can pounce.

“No! Ladies, ladies! Please stop! We do not attack the souls! Down, Aello! I said down! They are guests and we are their hosts! We must be kind! Courteous! Decent!” He reprimands, waggling his finger disapprovingly at all of them. “And you, I’m so sorry about the cats, they just meant to play, but I understand how rattling of an experience that might be for you. You are one of the messengers, yes? Sent by the judges?”

“Hello, my lord Aidoneus!” The voice inside the ball squeaks. “That is true! This is a summons from the judges! You have been summoned! They find a peculiar case regarding a soul! They do not know where she belongs! They require your assistance!”

Just then, Kravitz feels a familiar tug at his gut. Taako is coming back.

“My lord?”

“I-Uh, can this wait?”

“Wait? Absolutely not! You are needed at your earliest convenience, which the judges are hoping is immediately!”

“Well, there’s a different matter that I need to attend to-”

“My liege, all of the filing you were working on previously has been done already! I do not see any possibility of you having anything left to do which cannot wait until later!”

“I’m a bit peckish!” Kravitz exclaims, lying through his teeth. Taako’s coming in hot for a landing and as a good host, it’s his responsibility to greet him. “Let me grab a snack real quick, and then I promise you, I will be right there, okay?”

“Are you sure you will? I could always fetch you something from the kitchens, if-”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be there soon, I promise. Now, be on your way, I must be off.”

The spirit does its best to nod, then floats out of the doorway, Kravitz blinks, and he’s at the base of the hole, staring at Taako.

Taako, who has, for today, decided to dress a little differently. His tunic today is a deep, rich purple, complementing his tanned skin. It’s paired with shiny golden sandals, which Kravitz gets a peek of as Taako lands. His hair is braided under the purple veil which he removes, casting an up-and-down glance at Kravitz as he wraps the veil around his neck.

“Hey, looking snazzy, skeletor.” He teases, pointing a painted fingernail to Kravitz’ himaton, the one he had forgotten to change out of. “You trying to impress someone special?”

Kravitz shakes his head. “No, but I do have to speak with my judges. Apparently there’s a soul there who’s holding up the line.”

“Yikes, is this a bad time? Should I come back later?”

Kravitz shakes his head. “If you were ever curious about my domain, and my jurisdiction, now’s the time to see it in action.”

Taako skips forward, in the wrong direction. “Alright then, lead the way!”

“Come back here, it’ll be faster if I just take us there.”

“You got carriage-drawn Uber down here?”

“No, I’ll blink us there. Or in your case, I guess it will be poofing.”

“You remembered!” Taako says, happily. He bounds to Kravitz’ side and he has to remind himself that Taako is here strictly for business. He extends his arm to Taako.

“Ready? You’re going to want to hold on to something.”

Taako gets the hint.

Kravitz blinks, and the two of them are at the gates, standing before the judges. Leon, Luca, and June, Kravitz’ trusted coworkers.

“Kravitz!” June exclaims, first to spot him, rising from her throne to wave. “And you brought a friend!”

“It’s so good to see you!” Leon said. “And your friend. Hello, stranger!”

“Taako?” Luca says, rising from his throne. The man raises a hand in greeting, which Taako returns.

“Good to see you still kicking it down here, Luca!”

“You two know each other?” Kravitz asks, looking between the two. Luca nods his skeleton head excitedly.

“Of course we do! I used to serve in the temple of Istus before I landed this gig. You know that, Krav, you’ve seen my file!”

“I have, but I wasn’t aware that-”

“Oh, yeah. You’re new.” Luca smacks his head with a skeletal palm. “I’d completely forgotten about that, sorry. This was all back from, you know, before the war was completely won, before the new pantheon took over it all.”

“He did some cool stuff for my mom.” Taako supplies. “I was in on it. He was real supportive of my growth spurts, if ya know what I mean. When we won the war, the RQ had to hire some new judges for her domain, and Istus put in a good word for her dude. He’s here, now.” Taako finished. “Loving the gig?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way!” Luca replies with a laugh.

“If you’re quite done over there,” Leon calls, pushing up his glasses. “We’ve still got a problem.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Alright, Leon. Crunch some numbers and tell me what the problem is.”

“Already have, sir. Our problem is one Maureen Miller. She’s the one standing right in front of us, clogging the line?”

“I see her, what’s wrong with her data?”

Leon pushes his glasses up again. “The problem isn’t with her data, the problem is that-”

“Is that we can’t agree on where she should go.” June supplies. “See, she’s got some mighty fine intuition on her, and for the most part, she used that for good, giving advice and amateur prophecies. Crafting little trinkets, inventing, that sort of stuff. The problem is that she’s also used the knowledge for personal gain, and in doing so, died, but didn’t really die.”

“How so?”

“Well, she died, but then her soul got sucked into one of her inventions. And, she kinda stayed there for a while?” June said. “Like we said before, this is a bit of an unusual case.”

“Her soul was sucked into her invention? Even Daedalus couldn’t do that. What happened next?” Kravitz asked.

Luca nodded. “Her son thought it was a funny invention that just sounded like her, but once he realized she was stuck in there, tried to bring her back.”  
“Doesn’t seem like he succeeded.” Kravitz noted. “Why haven’t we reached a consensus on the fields?”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been pushing for, sir.” Leon said. “The son freed her soul instead of bringing her back to life. He couldn’t return her spirit to a body. And now she’s down here, which is why I propose Asphodel.”

“But to be fair, once her spirit was released from her invention, in good faith, while she could have attempted an escape, she knew it was her time and came down here herself.” Luca added. “I find that courage quite powerful, and I believe it should be rewarded with Elysium. A righteous life like hers should be rewarded.”

“And, why didn’t June agree with either of you and break this tie? Why did you have to call me?”

“Because I think she deserves a chance to do something other than wander any fields.” June said. “I think she can do greater things for a greater good. She held a relic.”

Taako raises his hand. “I can take her.”

Luca shook his skeletal head fervently. “Taako, you can't- you can’t take- what do you mean? She’s dead. You can’t take a dead person. You can’t take any person at all, she doesn’t belong to you, or to anybody. She belongs with the other dead.”

“I will take care of her.” Taako said again. “She held a relic. We in the pantheon were responsible for the relics. Therefore, she’s our responsibility, up top. I’ll bring her up the mountain, she’ll be the chief inventor, or whatever, and you don’t have to worry about her.”

“That may be true, but she’s dead now.” Luca says. “And offering demigod status to everyone who comes around these parts with a story isn’t good for any of our reputations.”

“But if I offer a solution that will take her off of your hands, so you don’t have to freak out about it anymore.”

“But imagine the chaos that would come from this!” Leon groans. “Think about it, all of the mortals will be locked in wars to find relics, or to earn godly favours, and they’ll fight for it, which means a lot of folks will die for it, which means we end up in a worse place than before!”

“Excuse me, I don’t think you know who you’re talking to?”

“I know full well, your grace, who I’m talking-”

“It’s me, Taako?” He asks. “Y’know, the God of Springtime? Bringing things to life is, kind of my job?”

“Taako, I can’t agree with-”

“No, no no no, Luca. Let me take her off your hands!”

Kravitz groans and rubs his hands over his face. “Gods. You can’t keep doing this, Taako! You can’t just keep taking whoever you want from my domain! This isn’t how it’s supposed to work!”

“Don’t forget who gave Junebug here her gig to begin with, Kravitz.”

June, bless her heart, does her best to shrink in her throne. Luca gets up and hoists her back by the arms. He whispers something into her ear. Kravitz reads “you don’t get to leave” from Luca’s mouth. He hopes that’s what he’s saying.

“That wasn’t even you!”

“Okay, fine, it was my mom and Auntie RQ, but they said it was cool!”

“They said it! I don’t get to make this decision! I’m not the boss down here! Not yet!”

“Well, actually.” Leon says. “You do, Krav. You’re second in command to the Raven Queen herself. She’s not here, so that means that you’re first in command. The floor is yours, do what you will with it.”

Kravitz shoots Leon a murderous glare. “Fine.” He spits out. “If we don’t know what to do with Maureen, I, Kravitz, Aidoneus, temporary keeper of the Void and its realms, grant temporary custody of one Maureen Miller to the High Pantheon of Olympus.” He looks to Taako and materializes a scroll and ink out of the all encompassing void, to copy down his next statements. “This is temporary custody, as her soul does technically belong to this realm, and therefore she must return here some day in the future. I grant a grace period of three days for the gods in the High Pantheon to bestow upon her a task which is fulfilling for all involved parties, that being the parties of the void and the parties of Olympus. If a role is not assigned to her in that time, her soul will return here, where we shall once again pass judgement, no longer counting her time holding a relic towards her fate, therefore almost certainly condemning her to wander Asphodel. Should she serve Olympus, she may remain there indefinitely, until she chooses to return to us, where she shall spend eternity in the Elysian Fields as reward for serving the High Pantheon. Did I get everything?”

The other members of the counsel nod their heads in agreement. June raises her hand.

“You forgot to mention that she can’t have any of of the living’s food, you know, because technically she doesn’t have a stomach. And that it would also make her links between both of our realms pretty tricky to navigate. Lots of fine print there, right? Like you told me?”

Kravitz adds that to the paper. “Yes. Thank you, June.”

“I think that’s it.” Leon adds.

Taako looks between Kravitz and Maureen pensively. Kravitz extends the scroll and ink towards him.

“Have we got a deal?”

Taako very slowly moves his finger through the air, signing the document with something that smells of flowers. “You’ve got yourselves a deal. Now how do we get out of here? Is there a door? A gate that I’ve never known about?”

“It’s safe to poof.” Kravitz says. “Or take the main gates. Both are fine.”

“Will you show me to the gates?”

Kravitz tries his best not to look at Taako. He’s already given in too much for today. “I can’t. One of the other judges can escort you to the main gates. I need to file this paperwork, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to accompany you.”

“I get it.” Taako says. “It’s fine. Can I ask Leon to take me?”

“Sure. I'll see you in 3 days either with a job for Maureen or with her soul ready to return. Leon, please assist Taako and Maureen.”

Leon gets up without much grumbling, which is an astonishing feat in and of itself.

“I’ll be going now, I’ll see you both later.” Kravitz says, blinking away to the safety of his office. Back to mundane filing work. He puts the scroll away in a box he will give to his queen upon her return, right next to the scroll detailing the new addition to the Acheron, and the scroll with the fourty-two souls which he should be in control of, but no longer has power over.

Judging by the isolated instances, if his boss is gone for much longer, Kravitz is going to need a bigger box.

He’s filing a few more souls into their appropriate folders when he hears the sound of bodies hitting the floor behind him, followed by groaning.

“Please tell me you’ll be able to make a graceful entrance someday, June.” Leon mutters, sounding as though he’s being crushed.

“I tried really hard this time!”

Kravitz turns around.

“Ah, yes, to what do I owe this pleasure, dear judges?”

“To what indeed!” June announces, at the same time Leon goes-

“It’s not a pleasure at all. I have some complaints about a certain god whom you allow to walk around all day in the underworld.”

“I have some questions!” June adds.

“I’m just here to watch Leon fall apart again.” Luca supplies.

“Fall apart? Did something happen at the gates? I didn’t feel anything weird, I thought-”

“You thought nothing!” Leon complains. “I will never, ever escort Taako anywhere else in the underworld!”

“Oh no. What happened?” Kravitz asked, expression impartial. Leon begins to pace across the room, facial features dissipating as he gets increasingly frustrated.

“He acted like he had no idea how to open the gate.”

“The gate to the underworld?”

“That very one. You know, the one that we can’t touch without clearance?”

“He’s a god. He can open a gate.”

“That’s precisely what I thought! When he first told me he had no idea how to open the gate, I genuinely thought he was ribbing me! But then he just stood there, doing nothing, with some smile on his face the whole time! The second he finally left, he burst into hysterical laughter on the other side of the gate! I couldn't even reach out to strangle him, though I wish I could have!”

“I’m sorry?” Kravitz asks.

“That’s not good enough!” Leon’s skull announces. “I told him to just turn the latch and go home, but he switched the lock latch and locked the gate instead! You know how many souls were trapped on the other side for five minutes? Nobody died for five whole minutes! It’s chaos! All chaos that I’m going to have to sort through! All he had to say for himself was 'oops!'! Does he think we in the underworld get by on 'oops'?”

June and Luca are doing their best to hold in their laughter.

“I’m sorry you had a rough day. If it’s all out of your system, feel free to return to judging the souls.”

“Judging?” Luca asks. “We felt like we needed a break. And June over here had a question.”

“I did!” June beams. “We have to talk to you, Kravitz.”

“Why are you looking at me like that? I don’t like it when you smile like that, June, you know that.”

“You’re the one with the smile, Kravitz, have you got any idea why?”

“Amusement at Leon’s plight, I’d imagine.”

“There’s a certain level of joy in your eyes, you know. I see it. And why were you in your good clothes today? A costume party? Or were you dressing to impress? As a matter of fact, are you thinking about your boyfriend right now?”

“Taako is not my boyfriend!”

“Isn’t it funny how I didn’t say his name, but you filled in that blank for me?” June giggles. “I think it’s a mighty fine coincidence that all I had to say was boyfriend, don’t you, Luca?”

“He should visit more often, if it puts you in this good of a mood.” Luca supplies. “And Junebug here is right. You are looking pretty sharp today. I wonder why?”

“I wonder indeed!” Kravitz exclaims. “A shame that we’re not interested in each other, isn’t it?”

“You should visit him more often.” June suggests. “Surprise him above ground!”

“I don’t like him.” Leon grumbles.

June slaps his skull, spinning it in circles. “Nobody asked you! Let me have my fun!”

Kravitz will shoo them out of his office eventually, but not right now. It's not often that Nyx's judges find themselves with enough spare time to take a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to half of the eleventh hour episodes again to try and get that Refuge accent in, hopefully it worked out!


	11. The nature of transmutation

“What the fuck are we supposed to do with her?” Merle asks, pointing at Maureen.

“I don’t know, I was sort of hoping that one of you would have an answer.” Taako shrugs, checking his nails.

“Why do you always assume that one of us has an answer to your problems?” Davenport groans, rubbing his temple.

Taako doesn’t justify Davenport’s point with his own.

“Well, my brother has made a choice for all of us, and now we have a job to do. Let’s get to deliberating and think this through.”

“I say she should be an inventor for us. A craftsman working with you, Lup, if that’s alright.”

“Lucretia, I love you, but that’s a boring idea.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, darling.” The goddess says. “Sure, she’d be doing the same work she was back when she was alive, but where’s the drive? The fulfillment? The passion?”

“Still in her, I would assume.” Barry point out. Lup shushes him with a finger.

“Hush, love. I won’t take her on only for her to assume a new role doing the same old thing. Besides, that would nullify the point of keeping Julia around, would it not?”

“I don’t think it would.” Magnus point out. “Of course, she is my wife, after all. That’s definitely not open for substitutions. The position for craftsmen is sort of packed, as we stand right now. Lup and Julia seem to have it under control, for the most part. If anything, we need more help on the nature trail. Taako? Merle? Either of you want to give her a job?”

“Magnus, I gave her a chance for a new life just ten minutes ago. My generosity well has dried up for the day.”

“The nature trail doesn’t need anyone past Pan, Taako, and I, thank you very much.” Merle says with narrowed eyes. “Don’t be thinking of replacing old Merle with fresh powers, you meathead.”

“Davenport, what say you?” Lup asks. “We already know how Lucretia feels about taking on somebody. She quit after Johann and Avi, said those were her last two.”

“I’m the god of travellers. She didn’t travel anywhere except to the underworld for twenty minutes. None of her experience is relevant to my domain. It would be idiocy to believe I can provide her with a fulfilling role in the pantheon.”

“You’ve got the sirens, though. Couldn’t you make her a siren?”

Davenport shakes his head. “Taako, the last time I made a deal with Nyx, we argued for eons about the fate for my sirens. I can’t go back and rewrite that agreement, just to turn Maureen into a siren. I would be condemning her to a life she never wanted. I can’t do that. And speaking of, you can’t be serious in telling me that this was all sorted in half an hour. You’ve gotta be pulling my leg. Nyx wouldn’t let this fly.”

Taako grins. “Nooope. I’m just more charismatic, I guess.”

“Nyx is out at the moment.” Lup says. “Kravitz is filling in. That’s how Taako was able to negotiate Maureen’s release.”

“No wonder he agreed to this deal.” Barry says, sliding next to the god himself. “What did you say to him, Taako?”

“None of your business, Barold.”

“What if Maureen became an oracle?”

“Lucretia, that would never work.”

“Why not? She was blessed with some degree of foresight, and therefore she’ll find a job as an oracle to be quite nice, will she not?”

“Are we to grant her immortality, then?” Davenport asks.

“Why shouldn’t we?” Merle says.

“We’re gods. Mortals look to us for guidance. We need to act in a way that satisfies everybody’s interests.” Lucretia says.

“You really believe the position of oracle will be satisfactory?”  
“I’d hope so, Magnus. She can craft and tinker on her own time, but if we can amplify the intuition and add some godly blessings, she would make a fine oracle for us to speak through.”

“Are you just going to keep discussing my fate without me knowing until you’ve reached a verdict?” Maureen asks. The gods do their best to look ashamed.

“Does becoming our oracle sound like a good future to you?” Magnus asks. “You’ll be working mostly with and through me. You will provide prophecies to those who ask and seek advice. You will spend your time in the temples, hidden away from most interactions. This will give you time to think and invent, in the downtime you get when you aren’t doing your job.”

“I’ll be your sacred oracle, blessed with future vision.” Maureen summarizes. “I guess it works. Can you promise that I will always have crafting tools at my fingertips?”

“I can give you the power to summon them, but you will not be able to take credit for their inventions. Because oracles aren’t technically allowed to hold down two jobs at a time, I’m going to have to take your inventions and use those to inspire other mortals to create.” Magnus replies.

“That’s very fair.” Maureen agrees. “I’ll take it.”

Amid the pomp of the celebrations as Maureen is inaugurated as the oracle, a certain god of springtime slips away.

* * *

 

Kravitz feels Taako immediately. This time he isn’t falling through the hole. He’s already here.

Oh no.

Kravitz feels his soul sitting at the edge of the river Lethe.

Taako is sitting there, staring at the rushing water. He feels Kravitz materialize next to him and sit down, a polite distance separating them.

Kravitz doesn’t say anything, either not knowing where to begin, or politely waiting for Taako to start talking, the god isn’t sure. Either way, Taako starts to speak, so quietly Kravitz has to shuffle close to hear it.

“This is where she did it.”

Kravitz knows the answer before he poses it, but he wants to hear what Taako has to say.

“This is where who did what?”

“This fucking river is where Lucretia committed to a plan that no one else among us agreed to.” Taako kicks a stone into the water, and watches the ripples extend outwards.

“I want your side of the story, Taako.”

The god squints. “Even my memories are still foggy, Krav. But I know. Lucretia came down here to visit Nyx. When Nyx was distracted, Lucretia came here, gathered the water into a pitcher, and left. This is where she took everything away from me. She took Lup first, because when your sister holes herself up in an active volcano trying to build weapons, it’s easy to wipe her memories, and leave her to smith to her heart’s content. Lucretia was good, too. Let Lup remember that she was a goddess, but forget about the hunger, and about me, her twin. She forgot that I existed, and I did the same when it was my turn. Lucretia took my memories the same night she took Barry’s. It was mixed in with the food I cooked, with the wine Barry provided. She worked through Merle and Davenport, but it didn’t work so well for that old god. Davenport’s like Merle, both of the older pantheon, pre-hunger. Merle's nature is that he lets the course of fate carry him, only challenging it when it threatens him. But Davenport? Let me just say that Lethe water doesn’t work so well on him as it did for the rest of us. His existence was driven by guilt. That despite losing almost everyone he held dear to the Hunger, that he was still alive, that he could still make his difference. Fighting the Hunger, caring for us, that was what defined his existence in the new universe we fought against. When Lucretia wiped his mind, he forgot everything but his own name, and she had to keep him by her side.” Taako smiles, but it’s bitter and angry. “Magnus was the last of us to get wiped. He had to be force-fed his dose, because he had caught on to Lucretia’s plan before she had gotten to him.”

“Lucretia really fucked up, didn’t she?”

“She did, Krav. She really did. And now I’ve fucked up, too. I made a deal with the wrong crowd, sacrificed something big for someone else. Something that reminds me of my sister, the sister I hate myself for having forgotten. I can’t change the past, but somehow I’ve managed to toss my future to the dogs, too.”

“Taako, what happ-”

“Lucretia fucks up and gets forgiveness. My mistakes pile up until I’m swallowed by them. That’s just how the universe works. That’s why I keep coming back down here to talk to you. Because no one else will have me with my faults.”

Kravitz looks into Taako’s eyes. He sees an almost unimaginable pain.

“Taako, that isn’t true, you-”

“I make springtime happen, but that’s all I do. I-”

Kravitz reaches for one of Taako’s fists. His response comes out in a blur, because if he thought more about his words, he wouldn’t have the courage to say them. “You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, Taako. Especially not to me. You change life. You summon it out of nothing but your own powers. The life you create begets more life, even better, more powerful than the previous generation. Your creations have power, Taako. They’re compelled to create more. That’s what makes you so amazing, Taako, but that’s not the only thing. You have power, beyond the scope that the realm of spring provides you. You’re inventive, not only do you create life, you call new life into existence. New, different plants, everything you do is a wordless sacrifice to the people who live with us. You’re selfless beyond belief. You’re strong, and you give so much to bring joy to others. You’re phenomenal. Tireless. Tenacious. You listen to the prayers of your worshippers, and you work hard to make their lives easier every day. It’s almost always a thankless task, especially in the upper echelons of society, but you still do it.” Kravitz squeezes Taako’s hand tighter, forces himself to look at the other god. “The universe will always forgive, Taako. I’ve forgiven you, as well. But you haven’t forgiven yourself yet, and that’s the task laid out for you. You need to find it in yourself to accept that forgiveness, instead of fearfully issuing yet more apologies to people who have long since moved on.”

“I have to go.” Taako says quickly, before he’s gone, leaving Kravitz clutching a fistful of petals, that quickly lose their colour in his grasp, turning a dull, depressing gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the angst. Y'all needed the backstory on the river Lethe.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0138%3Ahymn%3D2  
> Homeric hymn source


End file.
